


𝑳𝒊𝒍𝒍𝒊𝒆𝒔 | 𝑷𝒊𝒆𝒕𝒓𝒐 𝑴𝒂𝒙𝒊𝒎𝒐𝒇𝒇

by depressedgaykid



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Bisexual Pietro Maximoff, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedgaykid/pseuds/depressedgaykid
Summary: Emrys Odindottir. Thor's (half) sister, perceived as one of the most powerful Avengers. After the attack of the Chitauri, the team has been on a nonstop mission, raiding HYDRA facilities, trying to retrieve Loki's scepter. After finally finding the right one, they come across two kids with enhanced abilities.𝐈 𝐝𝐨 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐌𝐚𝐫𝐯𝐞𝐥 𝐟𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐬𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐫 𝐝𝐨 𝐈 𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬, 𝐡𝐨𝐰𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫, 𝐈 𝐝𝐨 𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐄𝐦𝐫𝐲𝐬 𝐎𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐝𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐫.𝐀𝐛𝐢𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐢𝐞𝐬: 𝐄𝐥𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐚𝐥 𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐢𝐩𝐮𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧, 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐞𝐩𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐛𝐥𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐬.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Reader, Pietro Maximoff/Original Female Character(s), Pietro Maximoff/Reader, Wanda Maximoff & Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. HYDRA

**Author's Note:**

> your blades:  
> https://pin.it/7sK1UIQ
> 
> It's basically a y/n fanfic but there's a prewritten name, so you are still the main character

"On your left!" Clint yelled to me while knocking out one of the HYDRA agents with his bow and arrow, warning me of the Hydra agent who was ready to shoot me. I smirked as I threw my blade and watched it slice his neck, the blade coming back to my hand in the same position, now dripping with blood.

"Nat, could you please DRIVE A LITTLE FASTER?" I yelled to her, as she kicked a super-soldier who was trying to get into the car, then a second one flew to next to me, at the back of the car, I raised an eyebrow, using the snow around me to create an icicle and impale him. There was another car gaining on us as there was a third super-soldier, aiming his gun at us when Thor dropped behind him, hitting him with his hammer. We exchanged smiles as he flew away, kicking and knocking out every soldier that tried to get near him. I was distracted as I watched Steve run in on a motorcycle and drag a soldier away by their feet when another one jumped onto the car behind me. I gripped his wrist as I threw him over my head, thrashing him onto the back of the car, I grabbed the gun he had strapped to his armor and started shooting any soldier in sight. We kept driving and eliminating any soldier that came near us when I saw a familiar green figure take out more.

"NICE ONE BANNER!" I yelled as we drove past, Nat came to a fenced area and tipped the car to its side as we all went flying into action on the ground. I was back to back with Thor as we were taking out soldiers when Tony came swearing into the comms.

"Shit!" He yelled.

"Language!" Steve warned, causing me to have to stifle a laugh, knowing he would be able to hear me.

"Jarvis, what's the view from upstairs?" He asked, ignoring what he just said, seeing as we were all too busy fighting. Once Thor and I had cleared the area of any soldiers we both flew up, finding another area to clear out of soldiers.

"The central building's protected by some kind of energy shield. Strucker's technology is well beyond any Hydra base we've taken. Not even Emrys will be able to teleport into the facility, it would reject her." Jarvis replied to Steve's inquiry.

"Ouch," I said as I threw a boulder down, killing multiple soldiers at once.

"Loki's scepter must be here." Thor started, knowing I knew where he was going.

"Only his scepter could allow Strucker to put up so much defense." I finished, kicking a soldier in the stomach.

"At long last," Thor commented after taking out a soldier with his hammer.

"'At long last' is lasting a little long boys." Nat snapped back in her usual sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, I think we've lost the element of surprise." Clint agreed.

"Wait a second. No one else is gonna deal with the fact that Cap just said 'language?" Tony commented.

"I know. Just slipped out." He replied, knowing no one on the team will ever forget this.

"So you're saying that we're on the verge of finding Loki's scepter and you're on Tony for his language?" I sarcastically comment back.

"Well..." Steve trailed off, not being able to come up with a defense. Thor and I were continuing to fight before Clint spoke on comms again.

"Hey, kid? I need to back up over here." He spoke to me through comms.

"Yup, coming to you now," I reassured him. A few moments later I found him hiding behind a tree, close to the base.

"What took you so long?" He jokingly asked, continuing to shoot the soldiers.

"You try finding someone in an entire forest," I said as I used the blade in my hand to stab the soldier who came in behind me.

"Stark, any civilian casualties yet?" I asked through comms, no matter what, our top priority was to make sure no innocent civilians were injured or killed.

"Nope just sent the Iron Legion in." He replied. After a few minutes of fighting Clint and I ran to another spot, taking out any soldiers in my eyesight. Something strange happened though, Clint had drawn his arrow, but all we saw was a blue blur run by. Clint had gotten up from behind the tree, ready to shoot whoever or whatever the blur was when the same one knocked him down. A young man started walking by with silver hair and a Sokovian accent.

"You didn't see that coming?" He asked in a heavy accent I couldn't put my finger on, as he walked by he hadn't seen me, so I got out from behind the tree and threw one of my blades, which he dodged.  
"Tsk tsk, you're going to have to do better than that." He said cockily, turning around to face me, tilting his head. I smirked as I suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind him, becoming back to back with him, and throwing him over my head, knocking him to the ground. I kneeled as he was groaning out of pain.

"Now don't tell me you didn't see that coming," I smirked, suddenly he became a blur again and I felt something sharp strike my upper arm, he stood in front of me, a small pocket knife in his hand, blood streaming down it.

"Not really, if I'm being honest." He shrugged, in a moment he was the same blur as before, leaving both Clint and I confused. We stood in silence for a few moments, not knowing what to say, before he got hit with two blasts.

"Clint!" Nat and I said together, running to his side.

"We have an enhanced in the field," Steve informed us quickly, not knowing Clint and I had already had a run-in with him.

"Clint's hit," Nat said, pressing her comms. She started patching up Clint as I started healing myself, then stood to watch to make sure no one snuck up on her, which was a bit unnecessary, since it's Nat after all, but I didn't know what else to do.

"Somebody wanna deal with that bunker?" Nat asked. I was about to turn around when Banner came running through, running into it, destroying it in one try.

"Thank you," she said meekly, knowing Banner couldn't hear her.

"Emrys, can you heal him?" Nat turned and asked me.

"I've never seen this kind of wound before, but I think I got it," I replied. I could take care of gunshot wounds or stabbings, almost anything, but he was a blast that I hadn't seen used before. I took a deep breath, my hand hovering over his injury, and started to attempt to heal him, although I had fully healed it, he told us he could still feel the pain of the burn, and couldn't continue in the field. By the time I had finished, I could see Tony in the distance trying to break the barrier around the base.

"The drawbridge is down people," Tony exclaimed with a happy tone in his voice.

"The enhanced?" Thor asked.

"He has super speed," I answered, Nat and I helping Clint back up.

"Yeah, even with all the new players I haven't seen this, in fact, I still haven't."

"Clint's was hit pretty bad guys, Emrys healed him but he's not going to able to keep fighting," Nat informed everyone.

"Emrys and I can get Barton to the jet, the sooner we're gone, the better. You and Stark secure the scepter." I heard Thor say, immediately I helped Clint up and I gave Nat a reassuring nod, knowing she's worried for him.

"Find the scepter," he said as I heard him swinging his hammer up to fly.

"And for gosh sake, watch your language!" Tony said, unable to ever stay serious.

"That's not going away anytime soon." I heard Steve sigh. Within a few minutes, Thor landed in front of Clint and me.

"My god, what took you so long?" I asked as he went next to Clint and helped him stand up.

"I was destroying the enemy." He asked as he got ready for me to get us back to the Quinjet. I blinked my eyes and we were there.

"We're locked down out here," Nat told us a few minutes later, seemingly out of breath.

"Then get to Banner, time for a lullaby," Steve explained as we helped Clint up the ramp onto the plane.

"We have a second enhanced, female, do not engage," Steve warned everyone.

"Her abilities?" I asked as Clint almost collapsed onto the seat, exhausted, putting his bow lazily on the floor.

"No idea, all I know is she threw me down the stairs," Steve answered, right after I heard Baron Strucker say something in a thick accent and Steve's shield hitting something, presumably him.

"Guys, I got Strucker."

"Yeah, I got something bigger," Tony replied, not explaining.

"Well?"

"Thor, Emrys, I got eyes on the prize," Tony told us, which caused us to light up with relief and joy.

"Perfect, grab it and get out of there before someone shoots you," I warned him, to which he didn't reply, there was only silence.

"Stark?" Thor asked, becoming a bit worried, after a minute or two of silence, he came back.

"Coming back to the jet now." He acted as if nothing remotely strange had just happened.

"What happened to you? You went dark for like three minutes." I asked as I handed Clint a water bottle, which he started chugging down.

"Nothing, just a...minor obstacle." He lied, but I ignored it, knowing that whatever it was must've been bad.


	2. fighting

We had all met back on the ship, exhausted but proud. I sat, occupying one seat, a bit upset, knowing that Thor and I were going to have to go back to Asgard, seeing as we got Loki's scepter, I didn't let that distract me though, we had finally been able to stop fighting, even if it meant Thor and I had to leave everyone else. I walked over to where Thor and Steve were and talked to them for a few minutes before Nat spoke up.

"Thor, report on the Hulk," Nat asked as she kneeled next to Banner.

"the gates of Hel are filled with the screams of his victims." Thor joked, clapping, lightening the mood ignorantly, causing Banner to bury his head in his hands, I hit him on the side with my elbow to signal it's not the time.

"But not the screams of the dead, of course. No, no, wounded screams. Mainly whimpering, a great deal of complaining and tales of sprained deltoids and...gout." He badly covered up as he gave up and turned around back to Cap and me, who were both stifling a laugh.

"Amazing job brother," I said, nodding quickly, hitting his upper arm.

"I- Well I assumed that-" he stuttered out before Cap started chuckling to himself, we continued our conversation from before as Tony yelled something to Banner.

"Hey Banner, Dr. Cho is on her way in from Seoul, is it okay if she sets up in your lab?"

"Uh- Yeah, she knows her way around." I heard Tony and Banner exchange, a few moments later Tony stood up from his seat, letting Jarvis drive.

"Feels good, innit? We've been after this thing since SHIELD collapsed." Tony said as he walked up to Cap, Thor, and I, who were all in front of the scepter.

"Not that I haven't enjoyed our little raiding parties." He added, causing me to smile to myself.

"No, but this...This brings it to a close." Thor agreed as he stared at the scepter.

"I'm gonna miss our little group," I said nostalgically, the Avengers were quite literally my second family, I didn't want to leave them. I knew that Thor felt the same way, but he would never admit it.

"Soon as we find out what else this has been used for," Steve commented.

"I don't just mean weapons, since when is Strucker capable of human enhancement?" He continued.

"Banner and I will give it the once over before it goes back to Asgard. Is that cool with you two?" He asked us, to which we both agreed.

"Just a few days till the farewell party. You're both staying right?" He questioned again.

"Yes yes, of course. A victory should be honored with revels." Thor replied.

"Yes, revels." I teased Thor, even though he'd been on Midgard for quite a while, he held onto his Asgardian vocabulary, though, I have been visiting Earth throughout the years, with my teleportation, I didn't need to travel using the Allfather's power, I could visit whenever I had liked. Which I did, quite a bit.

"Yeah, who doesn't like revels? Captain?"

"Thor, can I just talk to you quickly?" I said as I pulled him aside, leaving Steve and Tony to their conversation.

"Do we have to go? I like these guys." I said as I looked at Cap and Stark in some petty argument about who knows what.

"Emrys, Asgard is our home."

"Yeah, it's just..." I trailed off.

"Emrys, where is this coming from?" He asked since I had never brought this up before.

"Look, back at home, yes, it's great we're royalty and stuff, but, not to be gross and sentimental, these guys feel like home," I explained, crossing my arms, knowing the real reason behind it.

"Where would we live?" Thor asked, seeming to warm up the idea.

"At the compound! Stark has rooms for each of us, the place is huge."

"Emrys- Asgard needs us."

"Look, I understand that you love the warm, fuzzy feeling of home that Asgard gives you, but I have nothing but bad memories of that place, and you know that. The only time I was ever happy in that torture chamber was with you and Loki when we were younger." I retorted as I walked back to Tony and Steve, who were staring at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"No, uh, not- nope, nothing."

"It's not anything." They both stumbled over their words, causing me to smile, taking off the tension that was on my shoulders before. A few minutes later, Thor came back over, causing a silence between the two of us as we avoided talking to each other the entire time.

After about another hour of flying, we had finally reached the Avenger's Tower, courtesy of Tony. The latch had opened and a team of doctors came rushing Clint to the hospital wing, Nat tagging along with them, which was not needed, Clint just enjoyed being tended to so much. Maria had come walking in as I walked out, heading to the kitchen area. Soon enough, Steve walked in.

"Kid, you wanna tell me what you were fighting with Thor about earlier?" He said as he sat down on one of the barstools.

"No thanks." I quickly replied, not moving my eye contact from the fridge.

"I'm just saying that-"

"Look, I get your whole older brother figure thing, but I already have one of those, two actually, if you count Loki." I interrupted him, not meaning it, I loved everyone on the team, and they always treated me as their little sister, including picking fights with me.

"Okay, really though, I've never seen you so upset at Thor before, in fact, I've never seen anyone upset at Thor before, he's too terrifying." He chuckled.

"Well, when you grow up with him and see him cry because he lost a fight with you, he becomes less scary." I joked, remembering things from my childhood, longing for the times when Thor, Loki, and I would all chase each other down the hallways, having fun.

"No way, Thor lost to you?" He asked in disbelief as I pulled a soda out of the fridge, opening the can.

"Why so surprised Cap?" I asked in a cocky tone. He smiled to himself as a comfortable silence filled the room.

"Hey, those two kids, the enhanced ones, I mean, what's up with them?" I asked, putting my soda can down and leaning against the kitchen island.

"Basic sob story, apartment got bombed, lost their parents, signed up to be test subjects for the experiment." He jokingly explained.

"Yeah because it's so crazy that someone would sign up for a German super scientist to test on them." I pointed out, causing him to raise an eyebrow at me.

"Come on, let's go check on Barton." He nodded as I picked up my soda can and walked out with him to the hospital wing. Once we got there Tony was handing Clint his drink.

"Is he dying? Please tell me he's dying." I joked, announcing myself to the room.

"He's going to be fine." the Doctor smiled.

"Damn it, maybe next time," I said as I made a sharp inhale.

"Next thing, Tony. Your clunky metal suits are gonna be left in the dust." She told him, picking up a tablet.

"That is exactly the plan, and Helen, I expect to see you at the party on Saturday."

"Unlike you, I don't have a lot of time for parties." She rejected him, putting her focus on her tablet.

"Will...Thor be there?" She asked timidly, causing me to internally shriek.

"Sounds like someone has feelings for my brother." I made fun.

"What? No! I'd just like to...inquire with him...about his home planet! They are extremely advanced in science and technology, far behind anything on Earth." She stuttered out, seeming to forget I was from there.

"You could inquire me about Asgard, but I'm sure Thor will be happy to answer all your questions," I smirked, causing her to blush a bright shade of crimson.


	3. the party

Over the past few days, Banner and Stark had been tinkering with something down in the lab but were too stubborn to tell anyone. We were all curious but hadn't bothered to find out, seeing as what they were working on probably included a bunch of terms none of us understood. Thor and I had also gotten over our argument and were back on good terms, we would never fight for very long before we made up.

I walked into the main room, which was filled with people I hadn't even met, wearing a long, form-fitting dress ending right above my knee with a slit. The room was bursting with energy and vibrance, and as I scanned the room, I found Clint was talking with Dr. Cho, Steve, and Sam playing pool, and Banner just looked lost and out of place, while Rhodey, Tony, and Thor were all with each other and it looked like Rhodey was telling a story.

"So I take the tank, fly it right up to the general's palace, drop it at his feet. I'm like, 'Boom, you looking for this?'" I heard Rhodey say with a smile as I walked up to them. He was looking at us, most likely waiting for a reaction.

"I'm sorry, what was the story?" I asked as I grabbed a glass of champagne from the bar.

"'Boom, are you looking for..' Why do I even talk to you guys? Everywhere else that story kills." He complained while we all stared blankly at him as if waiting for the rest of it.

"That's the whole story?" Thor asked, eliciting a laugh out of me.

"Yeah, it's a War Machine story." He defended himself.

"Oh, it's very good then! Very impressive!" Thor agreed as he laughed, taking a drink.

"Quality save," Rhodey said before changing the subject.

"So, no Pepper? She's not coming?" He asked Tony.

"Yeah, where is she? I haven't seen her lately." I added.

"No, she isn't," Tony admitted, right before Maria jumped in.

"What about Jane? Where are the ladies, gentleman?" She teased them.

"Oh, Ms. Potts has a company to run."

"Yes, I'm not even sure what country Jane's in. Her work on the Convergence has made her the world's most foremost astronomer." They both started subtly competing.

"And the company that Pepper runs is the largest tech conglomerate on Earth. It's pretty exciting."

"There's even talk of Jane getting a um, Nobel Prize."

"Sounds like you both have women who are doing much better than you, you're gonna have to keep up," I said as I walked away, leaving them to their arguing of who's dating the better woman. I spent the rest of the night talking to various people, but for the most part, observing. Watching Nat and Banner flirt, Thor practically kills three men with his alcohol and watching the vibrance slowly die down as everyone started straying away and leaving.

* * *

"But it's a trick," Clint argued, spinning a drumstick in his hand as we were all sprawled out around the couches in the main room after the party, being the only ones left.

"No no, it's much more than that." Thor corrected, we were all arguing on whether Thor's hammer and my blades really only allowed themselves to be used by those who were worthy.

"Ah, whosoever be he worthy shall haveth power." He mocked.

"Whatever man, it's a trick." He repeated, causing me to laugh as Thor offered for Clint to carry his hammer.

"Please, be my guest." To which Clint reluctantly stood up as everyone had already started making fun of him. Of course, he wasn't able to get it up.

"No, but Emrys's blades are-" He started mumbling as he couldn't get my blades up either as we all started laughing at his embarrassment.

"Smell the silent judgment?"

"Please Stark, by all means." He passed off to Stark.

"Oh, this is gonna be good," I said as I fixed my posture, ready for him to fail, which he did.

"So if I lift it, I then rule Asgard?" He asked as he gripped the hammer.

"Yes, of course, Stark." I laughed. He failed, then tried with my blades, then failed once again.

"Oh come on, they're a girl's blades, how hard can they-" He said as they wouldn't move. He took a try at Thor's hammer again as he went to grab his suit's forearm, then kept failing, even with Rhodey's help. Then everyone took a turn, Banner, Rhodey, then up came Steve. He gripped the Hammer, and of course, it didn't go up, but it budged ever so slightly, causing Thor and I to exchange worried looks, he tried again, but it didn't move that time, causing us to laugh it off, but still looking at each other every so often to confirm that happened.

"All deference to the man who wouldn't be king, but they're rigged, both of them." He accused us.

"You bet your ass."

"Steve, he said a bad language word." Maria teased him.

"Did you tell everyone about that?" He accused us all.

"The handle's imprinted, right? like a security code, 'Whosoever is carrying Thor or Emrys' fingerprints' is I think, the literal translation." Stark brought up what Clint said earlier, causing Thor and I to stand up, going to grab our weapons.

"Yes, it's a very, very interesting theory." He commented as we both picked up our weapons.

"Or maybe you're just not worthy." I shrugged, twirling the blades in my hand. Everyone was laughing as a high-pitched ring filled my ears, giving me a headache. Moments later, a deformed, barely working robot of Stark's came limping out, groaning something.

"Worthy..." It managed to slip out.

"Stark, Banner, what did you do?" I said through gritted teeth, not putting my blades down, realizing this must have something to do with what they were working on.

"No, how could you be worthy? You're all killers." He accused, pointing his half metal arm at all of us.

"Stark, what? did? you? do?" I repeated, even angrier this time.

"Jarvis." That was all he said, hoping that he would come and fix it.

"I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or, I was a dream." He continued, knowing that Jarvis was gone.

"Reboot Legionnaire OS. We got a buggy suit." Stark continued, completely ignoring what the robot said, still convinced Jarvis would come.

"There was this terrible noise, and I was tangled in- in...strings." He explained as he was still limping.

"I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy."

"You killed someone?" Steve questioned, knowing we were the only ones in the building.

"Wouldn't have been my first call." The robot admitted.

"But, down in the real world, we're faced with ugly choices."

"And what would you know of the real world?" I asked, causing him to look at me.

"Emrys Odinson. Child of Odin and Frigga, twin to Thor Odinson, part of the Avenger's initiative. Your abilities include healing, teleportation, and the ability to manipulate the elements of Earth. Fire, water, air, and nature itself." He told me about myself as if threatening me.

"Who sent you?" Thor interrupted him, which the robot then started playing a clip of Tony's voice.

"I see a suit of armor around the world."

"Ultron." Banner realized.

"In the flesh. Or no, not yet. Not this...chrysalis." He said as Thor gripped his hammer, Maria got her gun out but holding it low, and I got my blades in a comfortable position in my hands so I could use them in combat.

"I'm on a mission."

"What mission?"

"Peace in our time." That was all he said before the Iron Legion came flying in, breaking the windows, causing everyone to jump into action. I immediately threw my blade at the first robot I saw, catching it as it came back into my hand. No one had anticipated that Stark and Banner would create a power-hungry killing machine so we weren't prepared. I had thrown my blades at two robots, causing them to get impaled onto the wall, I had tried to get my blades out, but they were wrapped in all sorts of wires, and on top of that, they had dug into the wall, so I decided to get it back after. I jumped on top of one of the robots, putting my hand on top of its head, creating an icicle, and impaling it, the icicle then quickly melting and short-circuiting it, the robot drop to the ground. You could hear an array of gunshots, grunting, and metal going everywhere when I saw Nat and Banner cornered by one of the robots, she was shooting it multiple times, but it wouldn't go down, so I appeared behind it, hitting it with a ray of fire, burning the wires, and causing it to power down.

"Thank god," Nat said as she let herself a moment to breathe.

"Bruce, is there a way to shut down Ultron remotely?"

"Tony and I built a failsafe but he's probably destroyed it by now." He explained, out of breath.

"Still worth a shot, thanks." I said before disappearing again, cutting off his 'you're welcome' by accident. I reappeared in the lab, hoping to find some big red button to shut him down, I stumbled upon a half shattered screen, on it was the fail-safe Bruce talked about, but it was scattered somehow, the coding far beyond repair, so I went back to the main room, not noticing one of the last robots behind me.

"Emrys!" Thor yelled as he threw his hammer in my direction, I had luckily caught on and grabbed the hammer and swung behind me, hoping I had gotten my aim correct, which I did. That was the last robot, so everyone was at a standstill.

"That was dramatic," Ultron commented, still limping back to the same spot he had revealed himself on.

"I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to evolve?" He started his speech as he walked over to one of the robots which had been half destroyed.

"With these? These puppets?" He said as he picked up the top half of the destroyed robot, throwing it back onto the ground only seconds later.

"There's only one path to peace, the Avenger's extinction." He said as Thor threw his hammer at him, destroying him.

"I had strings but now I'm free..." the same robotic voice as before muttered before it finally shut off.


	4. ultron

"All our work is gone. Ultron cleared out, he used the internet as an escape hatch." Banner told us.

"Ultron..." Steve whispered, still trying to wrap his head around this whole situation.

"He's been in everything, files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other." Nat informed us as she crossed her arms.

"That's a fun thought," I commented.

"He's in your files, he's in the internet. What if he decides to access something a little more exciting?" Rhodey started as he held his upper arm, trying to cover his injury.

"Nuclear codes." Maria realized.

"Nuclear codes," Rhodey confirmed.

"Here, let me see your arm," I said, getting off the table I was sitting on before.

"Look, we need to make some calls, assuming we still can," Rhodey said as I started healing his wound.

"Nukes? He said he wanted us dead."

"He didn't say 'dead', he said extinct." Steve corrected Nat.

"He also said he killed somebody," Clint commented, leaning on the stair railing.

"We were alone, no one else was here," I added, finishing up Rhodey's wound.

"Yes, there was," Tony replied, showing us Jarvis, at least what was Jarvis, now he was just a scrambled mix of coding and information.

"What? This is insane." Banner almost whispered in disbelief.

"Jarvis would be the first line of defense if anything hostile came into the building," I commented, walking towards Jarvis' mixed-up matrix.

"He was the first line of defense. He would have shut Ultron down, it makes sense." Steve agreed before he was corrected.

"No, Ultron could have assimilated Jarvis. This isn't strategy, this is...rage." Banner explained before Thor walked in, fully suited, changed from the suit he wore to the party earlier, starting to choke Tony.

"Whoa whoa whoa."

"It's going around." Rhodey and Clint commented at the same time.

"Use your words, buddy," Tony said, gripping Thor's wrist, trying to rid of his grip.

"I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark." Thor snapped back.

"Thor, the Legionnaire." Steve interrupted.

"Trail went cold about 100 miles out, but it's heading north, and it has the scepter," Thor replied, putting Tony down.

"Now we have to retrieve it, again." He added.

"Genie's outta that bottle, clear and present is Ultron."

"I don't understand...You built this program. Why is it trying to kill us?" Dr. Cho inquired, looking at the destroyed parts of the robots, for a moment there was nothing but silence, before Tony started chuckling, while Banner tried to silently warn him to stop.

"You think this is funny?" Thor asked, walking towards him, causing Tony to turn, facing him.

"No, it's probably not, right? This is very terrible. Is it so..." He trailed off, everyone now staring or glaring at him.

"Is it so...It is. It's so terrible." He got out between laughs.

"This could've been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand." Thor snapped, taking steps toward him.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It is funny." Tony retorted, also taking steps towards him.

"It's a hoot that you don't get why we need this." He added.

"Tony, this may not be the time." Banner warned through gritted teeth and a panicked voice.

"Really? That's it? You just roll over, show your belly every time somebody snarls." He insulted, dragging Banner into it.

"Only when I've created a murder bot." Banner retorted.

"We didn't. We weren't even close. Were we close to an interface?" Tony asked as Banner hesitantly nodded.

"Well you did something right, and you did it right here. The Avengers were supposed to be different than SHIELD." Steve butted in.

"Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?"

"Really not the time Stark," I commented, my arms crossed as I was leaning against a table.

"No, it's never come up. Never heard it." Rhodey sarcastically replied.

"Recall that?" He asked again, ignoring Rhodey.

"A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We're standing 300 feet below it. We're the Avengers, we can bust arms dealers all the livelong day, but that up there, that's...that's the endgame. How were you guys planning on beating that?" Tony asked us.

"Not by creating a murderous robot who's hellbent on destroying all of us, even if it means going to the ends of the world," I spoke up.

"Hm, that's funny, I don't recall you being called on." Tony retorted.

"I'm not a babysitter." He added, commenting on the fact I'm "younger" than everyone else.

"I'm not a man who's defending the lunatic robot he made because he always needs to be right." I snapped back.

"How does she even prove useful?" He asked the room, forgetting my abilities.

"Hmm, let's see, I have healing abilities, I can teleport anywhere I want on command, I have two karambits that only answer to me and Thor, and I can manipulate the elements of nature. You?" I answered, our fight being interrupted by Steve.

"We'll beat it together." Steve finally answered Tony's question, going back to the original argument.

"We'll lose." Tony rebutted.

"Then we'll do that together, too," Steve answered, then moving on once again.

"Thor's right, Ultron's calling us out, and I'd like to find him before he's ready for us. The world's a big place, let's start making it smaller." Steve told us.

"How can we do that? He can be everywhere at once, he doesn't even have a physical body." I asked.

"He's going make one, we just don't know where." Banner answered.


	5. the search

I was in the same room the party had happened in when Steve and Maria walked out of the elevator, discussing Ultron's whereabouts.

"Robotics labs, weapons facilities, jet propulsion labs. Reports of a metal man, or men, coming in and emptying the place." I heard Maria explain as they walked through the room.

"Hold on, did you say jet propulsion labs?" I butted in.

"Yes, why?" Maria asked, a bit surprised at my comment.

"That makes no sense, why would he need those? Which one did they hit?" I asked as Maria handed me the iPad.

"JPL...Where are you going with this?" She asked as I started guiding them to the lab.

"I may have a theory." That was all I said as they followed me down, talking about the twins, who were revealed to be working with Ultron.

"I don't think he's building a bomb, I think he wants to make something entirely different," I said as I pulled up the 3D screen, designing a destroyed building.

"What is this?" Maria asked as she examined it.

"I think he wants to crash something- something big. Using materials from a jet propulsion lab could help him do it." I explained.

"What would that do? He said he wants to get rid of us, not innocent civilians." Maria questioned.

"But he knows that we'll be drawn to it, and I don't think he'll care about innocent civilians if it means killing us," I said, leaning on my hand, which was on the table.

"That does make sense...We'll think on it, for now, I want you to look more into the Maximoffs, I want to know why they're working with Ultron since Strucker was killed." Steve ordered me, which I reluctantly agreed to, sitting down at one of the desktops in the lab.

SEARCH BAR: Pietro and Wanda Maximoff

Apartment building bombed to . . .

[REDACTED]

[REDACTED]

Two kids survive bombing on th . . .

Twins tell their story on survivin . . .

[REDACTED]

[REDACTED]

[REDACTED]

There was almost nothing on public records about either of them, the little things there were also had no information on them, so I turned to SHIELD records, knowing there would be more, I was about 10 minutes scrolling down, trying to find any information that wasn't withheld because of clearance levels, when I saw a very familiar name...I downloaded the information on the tablet and shot up, running to find Steve, after about 5 minutes of running in and out of rooms, I finally found everyone with each other, conversing about something or other.

"Tony." I breathed out as I walked to the group.

"What?" He asked me.

"They're working with Ultron because Mr. Rich Playboy here owned the company which supplied the bombs that killed their parents when they were younger, that's why they hate us, it's why they're working with Ultron," I explained, putting the tablet on the table, which caused Steve to supply an annoyed look.

"Seriously?" That was all Steve said, with everyone glaring at Tony.

"Okay, I wasn't the one who bombed them." He started defending himself, putting his hands up and taking a few steps away.

"That's your bomb!" I accused.

"We only supplied the explosives, whatever the buyer did with them after was their own decision." He explained calmly.

"Which- hmm, again, wouldn't have happened if you didn't supply them!" Nat said with her hands in her lap, sitting in her seat.

"Okay, I think that it's really unfair I get blamed for most of the stuff here-"

"You are the cause of most of the stuff here." I interrupted him.

"Tony, we don't blame you-"

"I most definitely do, if he wasn't the one building bombs, the twins wouldn't even be a problem." I cut Steve off.

"I can never get a win with this one." He pointed at me, which caused me to raise an eyebrow.

"Guys now isn't time to play the blame game, we have to find Ultron." Steve stood between Tony and me, causing us to back down.

"What's this?" I asked, grabbing the other tablet which had a picture of Baron Von Strucker, the very man who tested on the twins, dead, with the word 'peace' spelled out in blood on the wall of his cell, obviously a mark of Ultron.

"Strucker's been killed," Bruce explained in one simple sentence, though the picture told the story in itself.

"This is a smokescreen, why send a message when you've just given a speech?" Nat explained.

"Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss."

"Or maybe he had something," I added to Steve's comment.

"Yeah, I bet he- Yeah, everything we had on Strucker's been erased," Nat told us as she turned off the computer because it now didn't have use since it couldn't give us information on him.

"You've got to hand it to the guy, he has crazy good timing," I commented, which elicited a glare from Steve but a high-five from Stark.

"He didn't get everything," Steve added as we all started walking to the room where all the paper files were kept.


	6. seeing things

T.W. ABUSE  
"Known associates, Baron Strucker had a lotta friends," Steve commented as he opened another box.

"Well, these people are all horrible," Bruce added.

"Naturally." I agreed as I looked through the files with him.

"Wait, I know that guy." Tony pointed out as he grabbed the file from Bruce.

"From back in the day, he operated off the African coast, black market arms." He explained as he gave a photo back to Bruce to analyze.

"There are conventions, alright? You meet people, I didn't sell him anything." He defended himself to Steve, being able to sense his glare.

"Banner, any idea what that means?" I pointed to a branding he had on the side of his neck.

"Uhh, yeah, it's a word in African dialect meaning 'thief', in a much less friendly way." He explained, reading it off of a monitor.

"What dialect?"

"Wakanada- Wa- Wakan-" He started stuttering, failing to pronounce it.

"Wakanda." I realized, walking over to the screen.

"You know this, 'Wakanda' place?"

"Yup, I visited Earth a while ago before the Chitauri invasion and met the king and his children, his daughter's an absolute genius, probably smarter than Tony," I told everyone.

"Hey, Stark, didn't your dad trade out of Wakanda until they stopped?" I asked him.

"If this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods..." Tony said in almost a whisper.

"I thought your father said he got the last of it," Steve asked.

"I don't follow, what comes out of Wakanda?"

"The strongest metal on Earth," Tony explained, gesturing to Steve's shield.

"Vibranium," I added.

"Where is this guy now?"

"Everyone suit up, we leave in 20," Tony instructed us.

* * *

We finally made it to where Tony told us 'Ulysses' was, and sure enough, we found Ultron and the Maximoff twins there.

"Ah, junior." Tony started, landing on the bridge, in front of Thor, Cap, and I, with Nat and Clint hiding behind large crates, guns, and bow & arrows at the ready.

"You're gonna break your old man's heart."

"If I have to." He replied.

"Nobody has to break anything." Thor tried to offer peace, to which he just replied with theatrics.

"Clearly, you've never made an omelet."

"He beat me by one second," Tony complained.

"Ah yes, he's funny, Mr. Stark." The Maximoff boy spoke up.

"It's what? Comfortable? Like old times?" Pietro looked at the explosives below us.

"This was never my life," Tony answered.

"You two can still walk away from this," Steve answered, wanting them to make the right choice.

"Oh, we will." Wanda finally spoke.

"I know you've suffered." He said, causing a scoff and groan out of Ultron.

"Captain America, God's righteous man...pretending you could live without a war." He chuckled, causing me to open my hands and hover them over each other, causing a small flame to arise, ready to fight.

"If you believe in peace, then let us keep it," Thor spoke up.

"I think you're confusing 'peace' with 'quiet'."

"Uh-huh, what's the vibranium for?" Tony spoke up.

"I'm glad you asked that because I wanted to take my time to explain my evil plan." He joked before he pulled Stark towards him and shot him back, causing them both to get into a full-blown fight in the air, flying. Thor and Steve started taking down Ultron's robots as I was getting ready to hit the twins. Pietro hit Thor and started running off, as I went after him, sure I didn't have super speed, but I could still see his blur and could hit him.

He seemed to be going in circles, knocking down all of us the moment we got up. Every time I thought I'd gotten close to him, I was knocked down. Suddenly I'd figured that he didn't know he wouldn't be able to carry my blades, so the moment after I got knocked down I threw my blade, which he caught, being knocked down to the ground. I teleported in front of him, kneeling to his level.

"Thanks for catching it for me," I said with a smile, grabbing my blade with ease from his hand, he quickly got up, seemingly ready to fight, when I kicked his stomach, knocking him down, leaving him defenseless.

"You are an enhanced!" He realized and yelled as I started walking away.

"Nope, just a goddess," I yelled back, flipping him off. Suddenly, Wanda came out from a corner I was walking by and tried to play with my mind as she did with Tony, which was unsuccessful as I just blasted icicles her way, pinning her clothes and her to the wall as I walked away.

"You're not very good at this, you know?" I said while continuing to walk.

"Anyone still standing?"

"Oh Emrys, thank god, everyone else was warped, I need you to get Thor out of his trance, you being his sister and all," Clint told me.

"Got it." I started running up the steps, but in a moment finding myself in the halls of home.

"EMRYS ODINSON!" I heard a familiar voice yell angrily, I jerked my head back and saw my father walking towards me, looking furious. I took a few steps backward, out of fear, but feeling unable to move when he walked right in front of me, striking me across the face.

"You insolent girl." He slithered out, I put my hands together, ready to use my ability when he gripped my wrists and pushed me onto the ground.

"You dare use your powers on your father? You're worse than I thought." He said before he struck my face a second time.

"This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real..." I repeated to myself in a small whisper as he threw insult after insult at me, hitting me every few insults.

"You should feel lucky to call yourself by the family name. You idiotic little girl." Was the last thing I heard ring in my ear before I was back in the factory.

"Emrys!" Clint was shaking me as I started panting, looking at my surroundings.

"He was there, my father." I managed to stumble out, breathing fast, still processing what I had just experienced, not thinking about the fact Clint had no context to what I was saying.

"I thought you said she didn't get you?" He asked as he helped me stand up, looking me in the eye.

"I- I don't know, one minute I was walking down the hall of the factory and the next I was home." I made a sharp inhale, realizing I needed to find Thor, I started walking up the stairs to the second floor.

"Emrys! Where are you going?" I heard Clint yell in a concerned tone.

"I need to find Thor," I yelled back.

"Thor! Hey, hey, are you alright?" I ran towards him and sat down to reach his level as he pushed me away.

"I'm not a destroyer!" He yelled violently.

"THOR!" I yelled in his ear, which didn't work, I took a put my hands on his shoulders, shaking him awake, as Clint did with me, it didn't seem to work, so I waited it out.

"Emrys? Emrys.." He relaxed once he realized it was me and put his hands on my shoulder.

"I'm leading them to Hel." Was the only thing he said.

"What? What did you see?" I asked as I cupped his face, making eye contact with him.

"Heimdall was there, he said that he could see me leading them to Hel." He started explaining, breathing fast.

"Heimdall? He would never say that, he's our friend."

"Something was wrong with him, his eyes..." He continued, still panting.

"Then..." He continued, not saying anything else, as if he couldn't recall what just happened as I helped him stand up and he cleared his throat, acting as if he hadn't become vulnerable just moments ago.

"Hard to believe you're the older one sometimes." I lightened the mood as I helped him out of the building.


	7. "safe house"

"The news is loving you guys..." Maria started over the speaker. Clint was flying as I was sitting next to him, my knees to my chest with my arms wrapped around them, letting my thoughts drift me off from reality.

"Nobody else is." She continued, her voice snapping me back to reality.

"There's been no official call for Banner's arrest, but it's in the air."

"The Stark Relief Foundation?"

"Already on the scene. How's the team?"

"Everyones...We took a hit, we'll shake it off." He answered.

"Well, for now, I'd stay in stealth mode, and stay away from here," Maria warned him.

"So, run and hide?"

"Until we can find Ultron, I don't have a lot else to offer."

"Neither do we." Tony sighed, getting off the call with her.

"Where are we going?" I noticed the clouds below us.

"I'd like to know that as well." Tony walked up to us.

"A safe house." Clint looked at both of us quickly, then putting his attention back in front of him as I went back to my thoughts.

"You should feel lucky to call yourself an Odinson..." I remembered the exact memory from my childhood, the markings, the burning, my mother comforting me, Thor and Loki trying to entertain me, and making it a competition, which was more entertaining than either of their attempts to make me laugh. Almost my entire childhood, father would constantly tell Loki and me we were disappointments and insulting us every single day, favoring Thor, though Thor wasn't immune, nor was he blind, he constantly defended Loki and me, being the eldest and all, even though being the favorite that didn't fully shield him from his wrath, but that...that was the first time of many he'd ever gotten physical with any of us. My head shook, I squeezed my eyes shut, bringing my mind back to reality.

"Emrys." Thor tapped me on the shoulder, looking worried. I shifted in my seat, facing him, looking at him kneeling to my eye level.

"Yeah?" I asked blankly, still feeling shaken.

"Are you alright?" He pulled me aside from everyone, speaking in almost a whisper.

"I'll be fine." My arms were crossed, and I looked at everyone else on the team, all of them silent and obviously shaken.

"Emrys." Thor caught my attention, noticing I wasn't really listening.

"What did you see? You're never this...affected by anything, you never let anything get to you." He looked me in the eyes as I closed them and took a deep breath, telling him what happened.

"I saw it, what happened with father..." I trailed off as his eyes went wide with shock and empathy, he immediately pulled me into a hug, his arms wrapping around me and surrounding me with brotherly love.

"Father cannot hurt you here, he isn't able to come to Midgard." He pulled away from the hug and looked me in the eyes with a comforting smile. I smiled, feeling a bit more relaxed now, and putting his long hair behind his ear.

* * *

Clint landed the jet in a beautiful field, with a two-floor house and a small barn not far, so I assumed it was the safe house.

"What is this place?" I heard Thor quietly ask Tony.

"Safehouse." He muttered, Clint opened the door, everyone slowly walking in.

"Honey?" He yelled to the empty living room.

"Honey?" I muttered to myself, knowing Clint didn't have anyone in his life currently he would address that way.

"I'm home," Clint added, suddenly a beautiful woman with wavy brown hair, and a pregnant-looking stomach came walking in.

"Hi, company. Sorry, didn't call ahead." He said as he pulled her into a loose hug, kissing her.

"I'm sorry but who is this? Is that child in her stomach yours?" I questioned in disbelief.

"This is an agent of some kind." I heard Tony tell Thor out of disbelief.

"Gentlemen and Emrys, this is Laura." He greeted her as she gave a small nod.

"I know all of your names." She stated, not needing us to greet ourselves. Tony gave a small, awkward wave as two sets of small feet came running down the stairs.

"Ooh, incoming." He said quietly as his two kids came up and hugged him, I smiled, watching him hug his kids and walked over to Laura.

"Nice to meet you." I properly greeted her.

"Nice to finally meet you as well. Thank you for saving my husband." She said, slowly going to a whisper at the end.

"It was nothing really, I just healed his wound a bit to hang him over until Dr. Cho could help him."

"These are...smaller agents." I heard Tony add to his comment earlier, still in disbelief.

"Oh come on Tony, you're upset that he has an entire wife and family and your own girlfriend didn't even come to your party." I turned and looked at him, causing Laura to chuckle under her breath.

"You know Thor, she really is your little sister." Tony patted Thor on the back.

"Did you bring Auntie Nat?" I heard his daughter say, which caused Nat to light up, having a better mood than she was in before.

"Why don't you hug her and find out?" He asked as Barton's daughter jumped into her arms.

"Sorry for barging in on you." Steve apologized.

"Yeah, we would've called ahead but we were busy having no idea you existed," Tony added in his classic sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, well, Fury helped me set this up when I joined. Kept it off SHIELD's files. I'd like to keep it that way." He told us, to which we silently agreed, of course.

"I figured it's a good place to lay low." He added as I walked out of the living room, going to explore their house. I found a portrait of Barton and Laura kissing under a wedding alter, her in a beautiful wedding dress, and him in a black tux.

"May 10th." I heard Laura say, causing me to panic and put the framed picture down.

"I'm just- snooping," I said in a panicked voice, not having another excuse, which caused Laura to give off a small laugh.

"It's alright, you're curious." She smiled warmly.

"Well- yeah, it's just, I thought I knew him, but he has this whole other life...kids, you," I admitted, sitting down on their kitchen table.

"He talks about you guys all the time you know." She chuckled, sitting down across from me.

"I bet that goes over well."

"He loves you guys, but he'll never admit it. He likes being part of a team." She consoled me, placing her hand on top of mine.

"Do you ever worry for him?" I asked her as I looked out of the window to their front yard, and saw Thor talking to someone.

"All the time." She answered. We sat in a soothing silence for a few seconds before Nat came by.

"Hey, guys," Nat said, sitting down next to Laura.

"Where the hell is Thor going? Excuse me, I just have to..." I muttered and slurred my words together as I quickly stood up, walking out of the front door, once I got there, I saw Steve standing on the porch, watching Thor get ready to use his hammer to fly away.

"Thor-" I was cut off by him leaving, as I looked at Cap.

"What just happened?" I asked him, in an accusatory tone.

"He said something about seeing something in a dream, and having to find answers elsewhere." He replied, looking at the open field in front of him, raising scoff out of me and walking back inside and sitting back across from Nat and Laura, trying to act as if nothing happened.

* * *

Fury had shown up, made his dramatic entrance with Stark, as always. It was after dinner and everyone was scattered across the kitchen or living room, but all in close enough proximity to listen, I was sitting on a chair in the living room, facing Fury, with my arms linked around one of my legs, which was up to my chest, and my other lounging lazily on the floor.

"Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time. My contacts all say he's building something. The amount of Vibranium he made off with, I don't think it's just one thing." He explained as he dried the dishes.

"What about Ultron himself?" Steve asked, leaning against a wall.

"Oh, he's easy to track. He's everywhere. The guy's multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. It still doesn't help us get an angle on any of his plans though." Fury continued as Clint's younger daughter, Lila, came running up to me.

"Auntie Nat said you could heal this for me." She held up her hand as she revealed a small paper cut on her finger, the rest of her hand covered in paint, varying in colors. I smiled, putting her hand in mine, using the other to wrap around her cut finger, and healing it.

"You're amazing!" She exclaimed as she ran back to her mother to show her.

"Is he still going after launch codes?" Tony asked, playing darts.

"Yes he is, but he's not making any headway." Fury replied while chopping something.

"I cracked the Pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare."

"Well, I contacted our friends at the Nexus about that."

"Nexus?" Steve asked.

"It's the world Internet Hub in Oslo. Every byte of data flows through there. Fastest access on Earth." Bruce answered.

"So what'd they say?" Clint asked as I stood up to get a glass of water.

"He's fixated on the missiles, but the codes are constantly being changed."

"It makes sense, but who could code faster than Ultron? He's a robot." I asked as I leaned against the kitchen island.

"Parties unknown." He answered.

"Do we have an ally?" Nat asked, finally speaking up.

"Ultron's got an enemy, that's not the same thing. Still, I'd pay folding money to know who it is."

"I might need to visit Oslo. Find our 'unknown'."

"Well, this is good times boss, but I was kind of hoping when I saw you, you'd have more than that," Nat commented.

"I do, I have you." He answered quickly and honestly, which made me give a small chuckle.

"Something funny? Don't like sentiments?"

"'We're' two gods, a guy with a metal suit that can blast power rays, a jolly green giant, a man who could shoot a bird with his arrows from 100 miles away, a woman who can kick ass and kill 10 guys in 5 minutes, and a literal miracle of a man who spent 40 years in ice and lived, and two kids ripped us apart like it was nothing."

"They're lab experiments, she messed with your mind, showed you your worst fears, worst memories, and you can't even see the other guy, he's a blur." Fury reassured me, in which I replied with silence

"SHIELD's gone, it fell. You kids used to have all the tech you could dream up. Here we all are, back on Earth, with nothing but our wit, and our will to save the world. Ultron says the Avengers are the only thing between him and his mission, and whether or not he admits it, 'his mission is global destruction. All this, laid in a grave. So stand. Outwit the platinum bastard." Fury gave his motivational speech as he sat down.

"Steve doesn't like that kind of talk," Nat commented, lightening the mood.

"You know what, Romanoff?" He threatened, which she replied to with a smirk.

"So, what does he want?" Fury moved on.

"Us, gone," I answered in two words.

"He wants to be better than us, he keeps building bodies," Steve added.

"Person bodies. The human form is inefficient. Biologically speaking, we're outmoded, but he keeps coming back to it." Tony corrected.

"When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed," Nat said, looking at the two of them.

"They don't need to be protected, they need to evolve." Banner chimed in, looking at the butterfly drawing Lila had given Nat.

"Ultron's going to evolve." He concluded, looking up at all of us.

"How?" Fury inquired, Banner was silent for a moment, the gears in his head thinking.

"Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?" He asked us a question.

"The Cradle can't create human bodies, can it?" I queried, knowing what he meant.

"No, not by itself. But with the scepter..." He trailed off.

"Suit up." Fury commented, everyone immediately dispersing and finding their respective supplies.

* * *

"I'll take Natasha, Emrys, and Clint," Steve announced as he put his shield on his back.

"Alright, strictly recon. I'll hit the Nexus, I'll join you as soon as I can." Tony noted as he looked at his watch and we all three started walking out together.

"If Ultron's really building a body..."

"He'll be more powerful than any of us, maybe all of us, an android designed by a robot."

"Then I'll stick my blades through his cybernetic skull before he can get the chance," I stated, looking at the two of them as I walked away to the Quinjet.

"You know, she's so much more terrifying than Thor." I heard Tony mutter to Steve.

"I know, how the hell can she just...control the Earth and use its very natural elements to kill someone?" I heard Steve reply, I smirked to myself, knowing that I was scarier than Thor.


	8. the cradle

Steve and I hopped over the railing onto a tall building as Clint and Nat flew off.  
"Two minutes. Stay close." Steve warned them both as we looked at the laboratory, miles away from us.

We ran down the halls, finding Dr. Cho and her staff all on the ground, wounded.

"Dr. Cho!" Steve yelled, catching my attention as we ran towards her.

"He's uploading himself into the body." She panted.

"Where?" He asked, which she replied with shaking her head.

"The real power is inside the Cradle. The gem, its power is uncontainable. You can't just blow it up, you have to get the Cradle to Stark." she warned him.

"First we have to find it." He replied.

"Go." She trailed off, Steve and I exchanged looks as he ran off and I stayed, starting to heal her.

"Oh my god, what did he hit you with?" I asked as I attempted to heal her wounds.

"Some sort of energy blast." She groaned, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I started to slowly heal her from the inside out.

"This is gonna hurt," I warned her, the moment I started I heard screams of pain and agony, causing me to squeeze my eyes shut, I couldn't handle having to hear her go through such pain, even if I was healing her. A few minutes later, her wound was healed.

"See? You're fine." I smiled as she started breathing deeply, relieved to be out of pain.

"You're staff?"

"They're all dead. It's too late to save them." She said in one breath.

"You need to go if you're going to catch Ultron, now!" She yelled as I teleported back onto the Quinjet.

"Okay, what's happening?"

"Where've you been?" Clint turned for a moment and looked at me.

"Healing Dr. Cho, she was hit with a serious energy blast. We can't let Ultron upload himself into the body, it'll be destruction, worse than we thought." I stated.

"Have you found him yet?" I asked Nat as she was looking through flight logs and jets that were taking off.

"I got a private jet taking off across town, no manifest, that could be him." She said before Clint spoke up.

"There, it's a truck from the lab." He pointed out.

"Right above you, Cap. On the loop by the bridge. It's them, got three in with the Cradle, one in the cab." He explained its whereabouts.

"I could take out the driver." He offered, which Steve declined right away.

"Negative. That truck crashes, the gem could level the city."

"Great, more for us to worry about." I rolled my eyes.

"We need to draw out Ultron." He said before I could hear him landing on top of the truck through the comms.

"Well he's definitely unhappy, I'm gonna try and keep him that way."

"You're not a match for him, Cap," Clint warned.

"Thanks, Barton." I heard him pant. Clint then drove in turns and flips, taking us through the city. The latch of the Quinjet slowly started opening as Nat readied herself on her motorcycle.

"We got a window, four...three...Give 'em hell." Was the last thing he told Nat before she dropped down, swerving around cars with ease.

"Steve, Nat, turn on your body cams." I pressed the comm into my ear as I stood in front of the computer. Soon enough, I had visuals of what Nat and Steve were seeing.

"Perfect." I smiled as Nat started talking.

"I'm always picking up after you boys." She joked as she picked up Cap's shield.

"They're heading under the overpass, I've got no shot."

"Which way?" Nat asked, ready to turn.

"Hard right..." He started as he looked out the window.

"Now." He said as she swerved past civilians, and going under the truck. Just after he'd gotten out of Ultron's grip, he was pushed off the truck and onto the front of a moving car, before it was crashed, along with many others, by Ultron.

"Hurry up because Cap's getting his ass beaten," I told him.

"We got an opening," Clint told me, causing me to switch what I was doing as I sat in the passenger seat, watching Ultron get shot at before he sent two of his robots onto the jet.

"Shit..." I heard Clint mumble to himself before he started turning the jet around endlessly.

"Little more warning would be nice!" I yelled as I struggled to stay seated. Seconds later, we were smooth in the air again, having gotten rid of the robots who had been attacking the jet, but they were still on our trail.

"They're heading back to you, so whatever you're gonna do, do it now," Clint warned as he saw the robots head back.

"I'm going in, Cap, can you keep him occupied?" Nat asked through comms, which elicited a sassy remark out of him.

"What do you think I've been doing?" He panted, after hearing Nat groan and struggle, we saw the back of the truck flying.

"Okay, the package is airborne. I have a clean shot." Clint spoke as he readied the guns.

"Negative, I am still in the truck," Nat warned.

"What the hell are you-"

"Just be ready, I'm sending the package to you." She spoke through comms as Clint adjusted himself.

"Ehh, you might wish you hadn't asked that."

"Okay, I need some backup, I need some backup!" Cap yelled through comms, sounding out of breath.

"Coming to you now," I said as I unbuckled my seat belt and grabbed my blades, moments later on the train, but with two unexpected guests. I helped Cap up, watching the scene play out.

"Please, don't do this." He pleaded.

"What choice do we have?" Wanda responded as he shot a blast in Pietro's direction, even though I hated the guy, I teleported, grabbed him, and brought him back next to Cap and me, getting him out of the direction of the blast.

"You're welcome," I said sarcastically as he stayed silent but clearly grateful.

"I could've gotten myself out of the way, you know." He said, not looking in my direction, but forward.

"Yeah but I don't want to have to be in the situation in which I had to clean your spattered blood off the train walls," I replied, also not looking at him

"I'm just saying, it would've been much easier to-" I cut him off.

"Finish that sentence." I interrupted as I opened my hand and a flame formed, looking at him, which made him go silent. Of course, I wouldn't actually use it on him, seeing as he's good now. Well, I probably wouldn't. After we looked back at Ultron, he flew out the now destroyed train door.

"Shit," I muttered.

"We lost him, he's headed your way!" Cap yelled as he started running down to the conductor, who was now killed.

"Emrys, any idea how to drive a train?" He asked with hope in his voice.

"How the hell would I know?!" I yelled back.

"Cap, Emrys, either of you sees Nat?" Clint asked with an obvious hint of panic in his voice.

"If you have the package, get it to Stark! Go!" He yelled, looking up at the sky.

"What do you mean do we see her? What the hell happened?!" I yelled into the comm.

"Do either of you have eyes on Nat?" He repeated.

"Emrys, any chance you could teleport into the sky?" I rolled my eyes at this comment, knowing he lost her.

"Go!" Steve instructed him.

"Clint, WHERE DO I TELEPORT INTO THE SKY?"

"Um, up?" He meekly said, which resulted in another eye roll.

"My god," I said as I blinked and found myself falling with gravity, and spotting Nat being dragged down by Ultron, I blinked again, above Nat.

"NAT!" I yelled, trying to grab her hand, we had quickly gotten hold of each other as Ultron noticed me.

"Ugh, heroes." Ultron groaned as he blasted me, and I found myself back on the train, which was now stopped in the middle of the street, I felt my stomach, expecting there to be a burn, but there wasn't. I chalked it up to my instincts teleporting me back to the train before I got blasted, but I didn't think much of it as I rushed through the compartments, looking for Cap as I found him talking to the twins outside.

"I just need a minute." I heard Pietro say to his sister as he was trying to catch his breath. I blamed them for this, for all of this.

"I'm very tempted to not give you one." I heard Cap reply to Pietro.

"Cap!" I yelled furiously, walking towards them.

"She will most definitely not." He added, looking at me.

"I couldn't get her. Ultron tried blasting me as I reached for her, he got her." I told Steve but looked at the twins, obviously blaming them.

"The Cradle. Did you get it?" Wanda asked with a panicked voice, before Steve could say anything I pulled Steve away, whisper yelling to him.

"What the hell happened to those two? Last I checked, they were Ultron's top minions." I crossed my arms, looking at them talking and whispering to each other, looking at us every few seconds.

"I don't know, but they stopped the train and saved all the civilians, I think we can trust them."

"Are you stupid? They're the reason Nat's gone, they're the reason Ultron was able to build a body!" I spoke as I moved my hands, which I did whenever I meant it.

"Look Emrys, you've taught me to go with my gut, and this is what my gut's telling me!" He snapped at me.

"Hold on, I taught you something?" Steve groaned as he heard me say it in disbelief, walking away.

"Aw, come on man, let's talk this through, come on!" I yelled while laughing walking after him, forgetting about our argument within seconds.

"Did you get the Cradle?" Wanda repeated.

"Stark will take care of it," Steve replied, walking back up.

"No, he won't." She commented as Pietro and I watched the scene play out, he was sitting on a bench behind Wanda as I stood behind Steve, scratching the back of my neck, feeling the awkwardness.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Stark's not crazy."

"He is unbearable though," I muttered under my breath.

"He will do anything to make things right." She ignored my comment, as Steve ignored hers.

"Stark, come in. Stark. Anyone on comms." He repeated, as there was no response.

"Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it. Where do you think he gets that?" She added, which caught Steve's attention, but he didn't say anything.

"Emrys, you think you could teleport 4 people back to the compound?" He brought the attention to me, I had never taken more than 3 people with me when I teleported.

"You want me to bring those two?" I pointed to them, acting as if they couldn't hear me.

"Where else should they go?" He argued.

"Anywhere else!" I chuckled and let out in one breath.

"They're good now." He added.

"Not even an hour ago they were with Ultron! What the hell makes you believe that they're not still with him?"

"He wants destruction," Wanda spoke up.

"We cannot let him succeed. His plan was to divide you all, and it's working, easily." Pietro added, causing me to take a deep breath, trying to keep myself from using my abilities to take the ground out from under them.

"I cannot believe I'm saying this." I agreed, holding the bridge of my nose while squeezing my eyes shut.


	9. vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *IMPORTANT*  
> Okay so, I do realize in the movie that after Vision's speech and such that they leave right away, but I'm going to extend that time (probably about one week) so you and Pietro can become closer.

"Fine, fine! I'll take them with us." I conceded.

"Okay, I need you guys to like, connect." I badly explained, causing the twins to look at me, Steve understood as he's done this with me before.

"Don't make it weird, I just need you all to be in contact with me in some way when I teleport us back." I threw my hands up in the air as if surrendering. Pietro and Wanda held hands as she awkwardly placed her hand on Steve's shoulder, as he placed his hand on my shoulder as well. I closed my eyes and was in the middle of teleporting us when Pietro let go of Wanda's hand in the middle of a question.

"Wait how is thi-" I heard him say as we appeared in the lab Banner and Tony seemingly making another robot, I looked around me, seeing if everybody made it, noticing Pietro didn't.

"Seriously? Why do I even-? God." I complained as I appeared in front of him back in Korea.

"Jesus-" He jumped a bit.

"Are you stupid?" I asked him in an annoyed tone as I held his hand, bringing him back to the compound.

"Shut it down!" I heard Steve yell to them as we made it back.

"Nope, not gonna happen." Tony insisted.

"You don't know what you're doing." Steve took a step forward as I didn't pull my hand away from Pietro's, watching the scene.

"And you do? She's not in your head?" He pointed to Wanda as she stepped out from behind Steve.

"I know you're angry-" She started before Banner cut her off.

"Oh, we're way past that. I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade."

"Banner after everything that's happened-"

"Nothing compared to what's coming!" Tony interrupted Steve.

"You're creating this out of fear!" I yelled.

"You don't know what's in there!"

"This isn't a game!" We all started talking over each other as Pietro let go of my hand and raced around the room, unplugging all the tubes, powering it down. I pulled my hand close to my chest, realizing my hands had held his the entire time.

"No no. Go on." He said before he dropped through the glass floor.

"Pietro!" Wanda yelled.

"What? You didn't see that coming?" Clint used the phrase Pietro used against him earlier.

"I'm rerouting the upload." Tony started before Steve threw his shield as it ricocheted across the room, Tony then got his suit armor and shot Steve down. Wanda was getting ready to use her abilities as Banner caught her in a chokehold.

"Go ahead, piss me off." He threatened her. Clint then came running up the stairs, cocking his gun in her direction. Steve and Tony both managed to knock each other down at the same time, god knows how, as Wanda threw Banner back and Thor came running through the wall, breaking it.

"You guys are acting like 5-year-olds, just a by the way!" I yelled to everyone as I teleported to both Wanda and Pietro, bringing them to the back of the room, out of the line of fire. Thor jumped on top of the Cradle as he used his hammer to strike it with lightning, causing everyone to stop in their tracks.

"Wait!" Banner yelled as Thor struck the Cradle. He overloaded it and it blew open, knocking everyone down, we were all staring as a bright red and silver figured jumped out, landing gracefully then standing up slowly, as if he didn't know what was going on either. He stared at Thor, then charged at him but Thor quickly threw him over his head, causing him to go through a window and almost a second, but stopping himself, floating, staring at his reflection. Thor and Cap jumped after him, but not attacking him. Thor put down his hammer as everyone walked down the stairs with caution. The red figure had changed into a gray, almost clothing-like, color, leaving his head the same color as before.

"I am sorry, that was...odd. Thank you." a familiar voice told Thor. The robot then added a cape, similar to Thor, to his figure.

"Thor, you helped create this?"

"I've had a vision. A whirlpool that sucks in all hope in life, and at its center is that." He pointed to the gem on top of the robot's head.

"What? The gem?" Banner took a few steps forwards.

"It's the Mind Stone," Thor explained

"Mind Stone?" Stark asked.

"One of the infinity stones," I answered, not taking my eyes off of it.

"One of the six. The greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities." He added.

"Then why would you bring-" Steve was cut off by Tony.

"Because Stark was right," Thor said the words I never thought I'd hear come out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry, anyone else hears that?"

"Oh, it's definitely the end times." Banner and I said almost at the same time.

"The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron." Thor started.

"Not alone." The robot finished.

"Why does your Vision sound like Jarvis?" Steve asked, giving him a name.

"We reconfigured Jarvis's matrix...to create something new." He walked towards Vision. I appeared behind the robot, wanting to startle him.

"I think I've had my fill of new."

"Are you...like Ultron?" I asked him, which seemingly didn't scare him at all as he turned around and answered.

"I'm not Ultron."

"You're not?" Steve asked in disbelief.

"I'm not Jarvis either, I am...I am." He continued as Wanda spoke up.

"I looked in your head, and saw annihilation." She walked towards him.

"Look again." He advised as Clint scoffed.

"Her seal of approval means jack to me." He walked towards her.

"Their powers, the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself, they all came from the Mind Stone and they're nothing compared to what it can unleash."

"So we're standing in a room with a...what are you?" I questioned.

"I am simply...Vision." He answered.

"Okay, so we're standing in the room with Vision who has the same stone implanted into his mind, very comforting."

"With it on our side..." Thor corrected me.

"Is it though?" I asked him and Vision at the same time.

"Are you? On our side?" Steve officially asked him.

"I don't think it's that simple..."

"Well, it better get real simple real soon." Barton crossed his arms.

"I am on the side of life. Ultron isn't. He will end it all." Vision stated.

"What's he waiting for?" Tony asked.

"You." Vision is explained in one word.

"Where?"

"That, I do not know." He answered.

"Well we're gonna have to find out, wherever he's waiting, he's got Nat there too," I commented.

"Can't you teleport to your friend Natasha?" Pietro spoke up.

"I can only teleport when I know where I'm going, I'll only be able to get to her when we find out where she is, even then, the room would be heavily guarded with Ultron's robots, so I'd need backup," I explained to him.

"If we're wrong about you...If you really are the monster Ultron made you be..." Banner threatened him, walking up to him.

"What will you do?" Vision asked, not in a confident tone, even though he would be able to defeat all of us, he was genuine. Everyone stayed silent.

"I don't want to kill Ultron...He's unique, and he's in pain, but that pain will roll over the Earth. So, he must be destroyed. Every form he's built, every trace of his presence on the net. We have to act now, and not one of us can do it without the others. Maybe I am a monster, I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are, and not what you intended. So, there may be no way to make you trust me, but we need to go." He handed Thor his hammer, causing everyone to go wide-eyed, except the twins, of course, they didn't know the weight of what that meant. Vision walked off, leaving everyone silent, and shocked.

"Right," Thor said as he started walking off as well.

"Well done." He patted Tony on the shoulder.

*IMPORTANT*  
Okay so, I do realize in the movie that after Vision's speech and such that they leave right away, but I'm going to extend that time (probably about one week) so you and Pietro can become closer.


	10. training

Everyone had gone to bed that night without saying a word, and Banner and Clint had reluctantly agreed to let the Maximoff's stay, seeing as they were now on our side. I woke them up on the couches in the lounge, not telling them there were guest rooms they could have stayed in.

"Hey, wake up." I shook Pietro awake, as Wanda was already sitting up and reading.

"It's terribly early." He rolled over, Wanda chuckled a bit, seemingly entertained by this, as I took one of the glasses at the bar, and filled it with cold water, dumping it on him.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" He started yelling, wiping the water out of his eyes, which caused Wanda to laugh.

"Was that needed?" He asked me, which caused me to tilt my head and smirk.

"No, but it was just as fun as I thought it'd be." I handed them both training uniforms, which elicited confused looks.

"What are these?" Wanda asked as she grabbed hers.

"Training uniforms, it'll be much more comfortable than keeping the clothing you have on now, trust me. Meet in the training room in 20 minutes. Shower, get ready, whatever the hell it is you do in the morning, just be in the training room on time. Bathrooms are the second door to your left down that hall." I instructed them, pointing to the hall on the east side of the large room, Wanda understood, seeming to be just glad to be given a second chance.

"Training?" Pietro asked, causing me to turn around seeing as before I was walking out of the room.

"Yes, training," I confirmed.

"But we are already incredibly talented." He bragged, becoming a blur, and then a moment later, kneeling in front of me with a pink lily in his hand, offering it to me. I smirked, raising my eyebrows and grabbing it, but then looking back at him.

"Cute, but it's not gonna work," I said in a soft voice as I tucked part of his scruffy hair behind his ear and put the flower behind it as well.

"You have powerful abilities, and you use them well, but you have little to no training in combat or strategy, so you'll be training until we find Ultron and Nat," I informed him, turning around again before he asked another question.

"Who's going to train us?"

"Cap and I," I answered him, finally leaving the room, knowing Steve was making me do this, I didn't even like them, I didn't like talking to them, much less train them.

* * *

Around 25 minutes later, they both found their way to the training room.

"Sorry we're late, we got lost." Wanda apologized, which Steve accepted.

"We also have no reason to be here." Pietro rolled his eyes, which Wanda hit his chest, glaring at him with a look of 'you should feel lucky these people are giving us another chance' look. Then Steve started with a basic introduction of what they'll be starting with.

"You're both talented individuals, but you lack the combat skills you'll need in the field, during the training, you'll be learning hand to hand combat, with and without your abilities. To start, Emrys and I are going to give an example." Which caught my attention as I stepped out onto the mat, cracking my neck and hands.

"No powers." He told me.

"No powers," I repeated, understanding.

"Just try to keep up old man," I smirked as we started. He originally went for a side punch as I blocked it with my forearm, then an uppercut cut off by my other, using his force against him, he used this positioning to turn me around and hold my arms behind me, which was what I was expecting as I used my elbow and hit his stomach, knocking him back, once he regained his balance, he caught me off guard by trying to catch me in a chokehold, which I quickly grabbed the arm going around my neck, we continued fighting for a few minutes before I ended up knocking him to the ground. Since it was only a demonstration, we didn't physically hurt each other much. Both the twins took turns fighting me as well, and Wanda actually dominated quite quickly, she seemed to have a natural talent for this sort of thing, even if she's just a beginner, but Pietro was sloppy and ended up getting knocked down almost immediately.

"Okay, quick evaluation, Wanda is scary good at this, and he just doesn't wanna be here." I both complimented and insulted at the same time.

"I'll take Wanda to practice her combatting further and integrating her abilities into it, Emrys, you take Pietro and keep practicing," Steve instructed, leading Wanda to the other side of the large room, which had been separated into two parts by a screen divider, leaving Pietro and me on the other.

"Please let me use my speed, I beg you." He complained.

"Fine, only if you want Maximoff," I smirked, the moment we started he used his speed to catch me in a chokehold, which I teleported out of, reappearing behind him and flipping him over. We repeated this for about 10 minutes with small breaks in between until he gave up, out of breath.

"You're not very good at this, you know," I commented, drinking from a bottle of water and handing him one, which he drank immediately.

"Come on, let's go check on Wanda." I ushered him up, we found them using dummies as Wanda used her telekinesis to make all of them fly, then knocking them to the ground.

"Why can't I do that?" Pietro complained again.

"I swear you act as if you're 3, come on." I grabbed his wrist and led him back to our side of the room. We spent a better half of the day training, he'd spent the whole time not trying at all, so at this point, I was using him as my personal punching bag.

"Okay, we're done for the day, there's a change of clothes in your guest rooms and we'll train again tomorrow, same time." Steve interrupted our fight, letting them go.

"Hold on, there are guest bedrooms?" Wanda inquired, causing me to smile out of fear, knowing how powerful she was.

"Yep," Steve confirmed, walking out of the room, leaving me by myself.

"Okay in my defense it was my revenge for you almost killing me." I put my hands up in surrender, which caused her to laugh and shake her head, leaving. I walked out of the room and down the hall, not knowing a pair of bright blue eyes were watching me as I turned the corner.

* * *

"Any new updates?"

"We're thinking he's hiding out in Europe or Russia." Banner replied.

"Great, so we've barely narrowed it down. How are we gonna find Nat in time at this rate?" I questioned, knowing it's already been a day since he took her and we have no idea as to where he's hiding her.

"Hey, Vision." I greeted him, my eyes not flittering from the computer I was looking at before as Vision floated through the wall, greeting everyone.

"You are aware that the Maximoff boy is hiding behind the door? He has been watching you all work for the past 5 minutes." He told us, causing multiple sets of eyes to look at him. I looked at Vision with disbelief, opening the door and finding nothing but a blur going in the opposite direction.

"Yep, he was watching us, know why Vision?" I confirmed.

"I have only been here for a day, but my guess would be he has only had his sister his entire life, and though he loves her, he sees how you guys work as a team so very well, and would like to be a part of it, but will not admit it," Vision told us, not changing his tone and tilting his head.

"We work well as a team? Don't make me laugh, we fight more than anything."

"Yes, that is the point, you guys fight, but also work amazingly together, and are quite a in sync with each other." Vision added.

"That's...A nice sentiment?" I replied, not knowing how to react.


	11. in the night and the morning of

I had been twisting and turning all night, not being able to sleep, thinking only of the dream I had seen when we were at the factory, the fury in my father's eyes, the burn on my skin after he hit me, and the last phrase he told me ringing in my ear, not going away.

"You should feel lucky to call yourself by the family name..." I shot up, breathing heavy, recognizing my surroundings and calming a bit. I slowly creeped out of bed, not wanting to be loud and wake anyone, seeing as it was the dead of night, bringing my blades with me, ever since the surprise of Ultron and no one being prepared, I didn't want to take a chance. I walked out to the lounge, remembering the party and the energy, everyone thinking it was over, not knowing what was to come. I looked out the window, watching the city as vibrant as ever, even if it was night.

"Ms. Odindottir?" I heard a voice say, out of instinct, I threw one of my blades behind me, not even sure if my aim was correct, it missed, as Vision caught it with ease.

"Oh, sorry Vision." I apologized, relaxing my muscles.

"It's quite alright. May I ask, what are you doing out here so late at night?"

"Couldn't sleep." I half answered.

"I apologize, I've made you uncomfortable." Vision said as he sat down on the couch.

"Maybe just a bit," I admitted, sitting down next to him.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I faced him, which he replied to almost immediately.

"It's what I'm here for." He smiled softly, answering in a calming voice.

"What you said before, about Pietro admiring the team, that wasn't the real reason, was it?" I asked, which he stood up and walked towards the same window he looked at his reflection upon.

"No, it wasn't." He admitted, which caught me at a bit of surprise.

"What was the real reason then?" I asked, hoping he would answer.

"Human emotion."

"What does human emotion have to do with it?"

"The boy, I believe he'd like to be friends with you."

"Why not the rest of the team?"

"I'm...not sure I could answer that."

"Okay then, why would he want to be friends?"

"What I said earlier was true, but not for the reason I said. He's only had his sister his entire life, he loves her dearly, and she'll always be his best friend, but he'd like someone new, someone, like you."

"Well, I'm not planning on becoming friends with him anytime soon. He's arrogant and cocky, one of the most annoying people I've ever met."

"That is your choice, of course." Vision replied, causing silence to wash over us before I picked up the conversation again, asking more questions. We actually ended up talking for a long time before I finally got tired and went to bed.

* * *

"Thor, I need you to train them today." I walked into the lab where Tony, Clint, Thor, and Banner were all already up and searching for her.

"Why must I, sister?" Thor questioned, knowing something was wrong.

"You're style of fighting fit's Pietro's much better, brute force." I lied through my teeth, quite well, may I add, not wanting to train Pietro.

"I cannot believe I'm doing this." I heard him mutter as he got out of his seat and walked out. I sat in the same spot he was sitting in before.

"What are you doing?" Banner asked, knowing I have an ulterior motive, which was to avoid Pietro after Vision and I's conversation last night.

"Torturing Thor and not having to deal with Pietro, win-win," I answered truthfully.

"Can't blame her, the kid's got a huge ego." Tony, ironically enough, commented.

"You're one to talk," Clint added.

"Okay, maybe we should focus on finding our kidnapped friend?" I more ordered than asked.

* * *

We've been searching for about an hour as Tony and Clint got into a huge argument as to know we should try looking for Nat.

"One hour, I think that's a record," I whispered to Bruce, as we were both watching them scream in each other's faces.

"Their personal best." Bruce agreed.

"Okay, I'm going to go check on the training. I need to be in a place where two grown men aren't screaming at each other like 5-year-olds." I laughed, patting Bruce on the back, leaving him alone. I walked down the hall to the elevator, the arguing getting slowly quieter and quieter until it was nothing but. I went down the elevator, into the training room as I saw Thor yelling at Pietro, who had a mischievous smile on his face, unphased by Thor's volume.

"Emrys, I cannot work with this insolent child, he doesn't even listen to me!" Thor directed his anger on me.

"Hmm, see, that's the thing, you're stuck with him." I laughed at Thor's pain as Steve chimed in.

"I actually agree with Thor, you work a lot better with Pietro. I'd say you go back to training him." He gave his opinion.

"Yeah, I'm not doing that," I said, as everyone stared at me, silent.

"Okay, I'm just going to go back upstairs, have fun." I backed out of the room awkwardly, I'd take Clint and Tony fighting over having to talk to Pietro any day of the week. I made it back to the room as Clint and Tony were as far away as possible from each other, obviously sour.

"So, what did we land on?" I walked over to Banner and whispered to him, not wanting to provoke either of them.

"They're both using their own methods." He crossed his arms.

"I'll work with Tony, you work with Clint." We both nodded in agreement as we went to our respective sides of the room.

"Stupid, idiotic piece of shit..." I heard Tony mumble along with a range of varied insults. Soon enough, Vision walked in the room, and I sighed out of relief, hoping the android could somehow make them make up.

"Emrys, you are not training with Pietro today?"

"Nope, Thor's training him." I looked at him, hoping he'd understand I didn't want anyone else to know about our conversation.

"You despise him, don't you?" Vision told the room after analyzing me.

"I feel that should be obvious," I said, still looking at the computer, only looking up after I finished saying it, Vision was about to reply when Pietro poked his head in the room.

"Emrys? Steve needs to talk to you." He looked at me.

"What does he want to talk to me about?"

"I'm not sure, he told me he could only talk to you about it," Pietro told me, reluctantly, I walked out into the hallway with him, the moment I was in close range with him, he grabbed my wrist and started running, not to the training room, but a storage room we kept old weapons that weren't of use anymore.

"What the hell?" I asked him, furrowing my eyebrows.

"You are avoiding me, no?" He crossed his arms.

"I'm not avoiding you, you just think everything's about you," I said, pouting sarcastically, I had already disliked him because of how much he didn't seem to care that Ultron kidnapped Nat, but this made it even worse.

"You're avoiding me for no reason."

"I'm not avoiding you! You just had to train with somebody else today, get over it."

"Yeah because you are avoiding me." He raised his eyebrow.

"Spare me your overblown ego. Just because you switched trainers today doesn't mean I won't be there to make no progress with you tomorrow."

"I am the one with an ego? That is funny coming from you."

"Oh yeah turn the argument on me, you're the one who lied and basically kidnapped me."

"Because you wouldn't talk to me otherwise!"

"Because I don't like you!"

"What possible reasons could you have to hate me?"

"Oh let's see, where shall I start? You constantly complained when we trained, never listened when I told you how to be better in combat, you have an ego the size of a whale, you claim that you didn't need training when I knocked you down in less than 30 seconds, and you pretty much just kidnapped me! Would you like me to go on?" I glared at him, fuming with anger.

"You are such a bitch! What the hell is wrong with you that you have to always be mad at everyone?" He yelled back, the 'what' seeming to thicken his accent.

"The hell is wrong with you? What the hell went through your brain that decided it would be a good idea to bring me to a storage room, against my will, may I add, just because I'm not training with you today?"

"Because you have somehow had something against me that you won't tell me!"

"Would you like me to go through the list again?" I kept my glare, and he replied with silence as I turned around and opened the door, slamming it behind me, leaving him alone. I walked down the familiar hallway, finding that he only took us three rooms down, thankfully, everyone was calm by the time I had gotten back, causing the rest of the day to go by smoothly.


	12. lillies

It's been two days since Pietro and I's fight, and we hadn't talked, only when I had trained him, even then just telling him what he needed to do and saying nothing other than that. He'd tried leaving lilies outside my door as a peace offering, different colors every day, I kept the flowers, even filling a vase with water to keep them alive as long as I could, but obviously didn't let him know that. I was still his trainer, and he had gotten better, quite a bit, in fact. It seemed that our fight gave him the motivation to be better. We had gotten closer to finding Nat, knowing she was located somewhere in eastern Europe, it was the last place Ultron had been spotted, and he hadn't moved since, he deleted the file and information, but Clint was able to take a quick skim of the information before it had been deleted. Vision and I had also spent the last two nights, meeting up in the lounge and drinking tea as we talked about the wonders of the world, humans and their emotions, and several other things. We hadn't officially made it a regular meeting, but we both met up, acknowledging we wanted to do this again the following night, but not saying it.

"Get up, Maximoff." I looked down at Pietro, who was laying on the floor, exhausted.

"Okay, take out those five dummies as fast as you can," I told him as I started the stopwatch, almost stopping it immediately.

"74 milliseconds, you're personal record," I told him with an expressionless tone, but feeling proud of him, looking at the dummies scattered across the floor as Steve walked over with Wanda.

"Okay, we're going to use the new robots Tony made, customized to test your abilities, but you're going to be doing it with your coaches, meaning Wanda and me, and Pietro and y/n." He instructed us as ten robots came flying in, five for each team.

"They will fight back," Steve warned us as he stepped back, the robots trying to attack us immediately. I teleported myself out of the line of fire, knowing Pietro would run out of the way, he landed next to me.

"Plan?" He whispered into my ear.

"Get them all into a line," I told him as I watched him become a blur again, seconds later the robots were all in front of me as I shot an icicle through the line, knowing cutting their wires would make them would shut them down, having experienced it when Ultron originally sent them after us, but they all dodged it, flying into the air.

"Fuck." I whispered as I found Pietro next to me again.

"I thought you had a plan."

"Well, I wasn't counting on Tony improving them," I yelled, blasting one of the robots in the air, setting it on fire, looking at them about to fire at us, grabbing Pietro's hand, and teleporting again behind them, knowing he wasn't aware.

"Do you have a plan now?" He asked, now unphased by the teleporting.

"Improvise." That was all I said as I appeared on top of a robot, sticking my blade into its cyber skull, causing it to knockdown, but not shut down.

"Emrys!" Pietro yelled as he kicked one of the robots in my direction, causing me to blast both that robot at the same time as the original one I was attacking, with fire, again, they were on the verge of breaking down as Pietro used his speed to run through them, tearing them apart.

"Two down, three to go." We high-fived now warmed up. I reached my hand out as my blade came back into my hand, throwing both of them at a robot, pinning it to the wall.

"Emrys, need your abilities again!" I heard Pietro mutter as he grabbed me and brought me in front of one of the robots as I used a boulder to crush it.

"Nice to know you'd use me as a shield." I turned back to him as he rubbed the back of his neck, looking at something behind me than switching spots with me, causing us to be back to back, the robot I had stuck to the wall with my blades then attempted to blast me as I hit it with the same boulder I used to crush the other one, but not fast enough, the blast hit me, hitting my leg, since Tony had made these to be training robots, it wasn't too bad, but it still burned.

"Shit." I was about to heal myself as the other robot aimed to blast Pietro, causing me to summon my blade and teleport Pietro and me out of the way as it kept going in the same direction I had summoned it in, impaling the robot, as it struggled to get the blade out, Pietro gave me a knowing nod as I looked at him, breaking apart the robot. Having destroyed all the robots, I let myself relax as Steve stopped the stopwatch.

"fifty-seven seconds, impressive." He looked at us with a proud expression. I put my hand on my leg, supporting it, as I winced out of pain.

"One of the robots got my leg," I explained as Pietro helped me to the sidelines as Steve and Wanda stepped up to where we were. He sat me down on a bench as I started to heal myself, the pain antagonizing, but then slowly going away.

"Are you alright?" Pietro asked with worry in his voice, placing his hand on my upper arm for comfort.

"I'm fine," I said with an expressionless tone as I started the stopwatch, immediately watching Steve and Wanda go into action.

"So...Have you seen any flowers at your door lately?" Pietro implied, which I answered.

"Yes, I have no idea where they're coming from though," I replied, not looking at him, but Steve and Wanda fighting the robots instead, we sat in silence, watching Steve and Wanda fight, not knowing what to say. Once the timer reached the 2-minute mark, Steve and Wanda had shut down the last robot.

"fifty-four seconds, impressive." I mimicked Steve from earlier, which made him glare at me.

"Okay, we're done training for today, meet up with everyone else in the lab once you freshen up." He let Wanda and Pietro go, as we all walked out of the room, heading to our separate rooms.  
I walked out of the shower, the air from my fan immediately making me cold. I put my change of clothes on and was about to walk out when I saw a lily outside of my door, obviously placed by Pietro, as I smiled to myself, picking it up and adding the variety of lilies he had already given to me.


	13. in the city

Everyone had avoided going out, seeing as everybody hated the Avengers at the moment, but someone had to go out and get supplies since we had almost none left, and of course, everyone voted at I go out, because sure, someone not of this world is the person option to send out alone.

"Hey, which car are you taking?" Tony walked into the room as I pulled a pair of many car keys off the wall hook.

"The Bugatti, why?" I asked, turning around, putting the sunglasses that were previously in my hand onto my head.

"Don't crash it." He warned me.

"Don't worry Tony, I have amazing experience driving human cars." I pressed the elevator button as he walked out of the room. The door was about to close as I felt a breeze next to me and Pietro next to me seconds later, he didn't say a word, letting his silence speak for him. He was going to come with me, of course, whether I liked it or not. The elevator started moving, taking us down to the garage, the elevator in question, had mirrors in place of walls, because it seems that Tony enjoys using glass instead of cement. As I stared myself in the mirror, I caught Pietro staring as well, we both locked eyes for a few seconds before he realized I could see him, and immediately turned to look directly in front of him. The door opened, being the only noise that filled the previous silence, as we walked to the car, still in silence, I didn't want him here, and I wasn't going to give in to what he wanted me to do, talk. I handed him the list, putting the car into drive, and opening the garage door, driving into the driveway that pulls into a large road, not saying a word. We both sat in silence, as I now regretted not kicking him out of the car earlier, before we pulled into the grocery store parking lot, still walking in silence. We grabbed our own baskets, separating ourselves from each other. I was putting some tomatoes into a small plastic bag when a teenage guy walked up to me, who looked about my age if I were a human.

"Hey, any chance I can get your number?" He got straight to the point.

"Sorry, I don't think that's gonna happen." I rejected him, putting the vegetable bag in my basket.

"Come on, just the socials." He insisted, making me a bit uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry but I'm really not going to give you my number." I took a step away from him.

"I don't bite unless you want me to." He tried flirting, which failed tremendously.

"Again, no." I took another step away, which made him take two towards me, caressing my cheek.

"Can you not?" I swatted his hand away as he continued trying to get my phone number and hit on me.

"I'm a nice guy."

"I really don't think you are." I took a few steps away from him, looking for someone else in the grocery section, but no one else was, not even Pietro.

"Can you please just go away?" I asked.

"I don't think you really want that..." he trailed off, I tried taking more steps away from him but running into a shelf. Since he wouldn't take no for an answer, he tried caressing my cheek again, but I grabbed his hand before it could even touch my face.

"Don't do that," I warned him.

"I'll do what I want." He answered, continuing to try to get with me, I was so close to using my abilities on him, crushing him with a rock, but remembering that everyone would just fear us more then, so I resorted to just the human version of violence. I kicked in between his legs, pushing him back as I picked up my basket and walked away.

"Crazy bitch!" He yelled to me.

"Yes, I am," I replied, not looking back, moments later as I went down the next aisle, I found Pietro, as he saw me, he smiled, handing me a lily, silently apologizing.

"Thank you," I muttered so quietly I doubted whether he could even hear me. as I took the lily, I realized, reflecting on it, I hadn't been mad at him for all that long, I suppose I really just was pondering whether Vision was correct about him wanting to be friends with me...I didn't have a problem with it, I was just curious as to why it was specifically me.

"Oh great," I mumbled under a sigh as the same guy as before walked up to us.

"You're an insane bitch, you know that?" He starts insulting me, which did not affect me, I didn't say anything, I just smiled, taking in every insult he gave me, which was stopped fast as Pietro stepped in.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what the hell dude?" He started defending me, I took a large sigh as I knew someone was about to get violent.

"Yeah, you're little bitch over there? She kicked me in the balls just because I was tryna get her number." He started explaining, as if Pietro would side with him, I ignored them, opening the freezer next to me and looking at the frozen fruits, knowing we could cross that off the list.

"You are a shit person, you realize this, no?" Pietro crossed his arms and I could hear him smirking.

"Whatever, your boyfriend's pathetic." He told me, looking over Pietro's shoulder to look at me, which caught my attention, I could tell it caught Pietro's too, did he really think we were together? I mean, I suppose it did look like it, we were the same age, and walking around buying groceries together. He scoffed and walked away, achieving nothing.

"We don't look like a couple, do we?"

"No, he was just trying to get under our skin." We both agreed, nodding our heads. For the rest of the shopping trip, we both knew it was awkward but didn't acknowledge it. We continued walking, grabbing things that weren't even on the list, as I kept the rose in my hands. After about an hour or two of shopping, we checked out and walked back out onto the street, where it had been raining, I opened my arms, welcoming the rain as it pattered onto my face and wetting my hair. I couldn't see it, but Pietro smiled at my excitement of the rain but didn't say anything. I put the grocery bags into the backseat and got into the driver's seat again, Pietro getting into the passenger's seat. We were driving along an open field with a sidewalk on it, kids playing in puddles with their parents watching and people walking their dogs with umbrellas, nothing particularly special as Pietro started begging me to stop.

"Pull over, pull over!" He almost yelled as I parked in between two cars.

"Come!" He practically jumped out of the car and ushered me out, taking my hand and dragging me to the middle of the park.

"Maximoff- What the hell is wrong with you?" I almost yelled at him, having not a clue what's happening as he suddenly stopped and I almost crashed into him, not expecting it, but adjusting and rebalancing.

"Again, what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked him, furrowing my eyebrows, he took out his phone and started playing classical music.

"My lady, would you like to dance with me?" He extended his hand, I gracefully curtsied, or at least, tried to, and took his hand as we started waltzing around the park, laughing and not taking our eyes off of each other.

"Just remember Maximoff, this doesn't make us friends." I reminded him, looking straight at him.

"Of course not, I absolutely despise everything about you." He agreed, smirking.

"I loathe you." I seethed out, returning the smirk, as the dance ended. He turned me around, making me twirl as I smiled at him when he dipped me, ending the dance. We drove into the same parking spot for the car as before but now drenched. We went back up the elevator and walked into the hallway of the lab where everyone was.

"We're home, my children!" I yelled to the room, walking in with the grocery bags, everyone quickly crowding around me, getting the groceries.

"Why are you both drenched?" Wanda asked, ruffling her brother's hair.

"It started pouring rain," I explained, not mentioning how we danced in the rain, they didn't need to know that.

"'Thanks Emrys and Pietro!' Oh, it was no problem, It's just nice to be appreciated." I appreciated myself as everyone started digging through the bags, looking for their things.

"Popsicles?" Clint held the box up, which I pried away from him.

"Yes, do not judge what you do not understand." I opened the box and grabbed a popsicle as Pietro tried digging his hands into the box.

"No- just getaway." I slapped his hand away, giving him a popsicle.

"Any updates on Nat?" I held the popsicle box in my hand as I gave everyone one, now they were sitting back where they were, but with popsicles in their hands.

"We think she's somewhere in Sokovia," Tony explained, taking a bite of his popsicle.

"Is there any way to get her coordinates?"

"You think if there were, we'd be here right now without her?" Thor struggled to open the popsicle wrapper, needing help from Bruce.

"I meant through some old-fashioned morse code way, didn't you both learn how to do that when you joined SHIELD for situations like this?" I asked, not really thinking much about it.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Clint jumped up from his seat.

"Yeah, I tend to have those sometimes," I answered as he walked down the stairs, everyone followed him as he put some old-school headphones on, and typing something in.

"Yup, she's in Sokovia, in some old abandoned warehouse." Clint took the headphones off, everyone stared at each other, in disbelief we just found her.

"Three minutes, get what you need," Steve told us as everyone dispersed, eating part of his popsicle after he said it. I led Wanda and Pietro to a supply room full of weapons and clothing to bring onto the field, which was where I usually kept my things.

"Shoes and shirts are over there, weapons are in that cabinet." I pointed to two closets, knowing they wouldn't even need weapons, what with their abilities and all. I took my suit and walked into a closed-off part of the room and changed, when I walked out, I found Wanda leaning against a wall, unchanged, and Pietro shirtless, looking through the closet for one, before deciding on a light grey, skin-tight, long-sleeved shirt. I grabbed my blades and twirled them around my fingers, watching Pietro throw a jacket for Wanda to put on, I noticed it was one of Nat's favorite jackets, and she would 100% have a problem with Wanda wearing it. I left the room, finding Banner, Tony, and Steve talking.

"There's gonna be blood on the floor." I walked up and heard Tony says.

"I got no plans tomorrow night," Steve smirked.

"I get the first crack at the big guy. Iron Man's the one he's waiting for." Tony stated as Vision walked by.

"That's true. He hates you the most." Vision confirmed, causing us to exchange high fives as he didn't stop walking.

"God I love Vision." I smiled. Tony glared at me as Wanda and Pietro walked out, signaling that they were ready, we all got onto the Quinjet as Steve was giving his speech.

"Ultron knows we're coming. Odds are we'll be riding into heavy fire, and that's what we signed up for, but the people of Sokovia, they didn't, so our priority is getting them out. All they want is to live their lives in peace, and that's not going to happen today, but we can do our best to protect them, and we can get the job done. We find out what Ultron has been building, we find Romanoff, and we clear the field. Keep the fight between us. Ultron thinks we're monsters. That we're what's wrong with the world, this isn't just about beating him. It's about whether he's right." I stood next to Thor with my arms crossed. He walked off, causing everyone to sit down and prepare for what's coming. I found Wanda and Pietro talking, looking at me every once in a while, which I tried to pretend I didn't notice. I talked with Thor for a little bit, sitting next to him, my eyes flittering back to Pietro every once in a while.

"You wanna tell me what's happening with you and that Maximoff boy?" Thor asked bluntly.

"What do you mean?" I acted cluelessly.

"Oh Emrys, I am your brother, I can tell when you're lying." He told me, looking at Pietro, then back at me.

"Nothing's happening!" I almost yelled, continued acting as if I wasn't aware of what was happening, I had slowly realized that Pietro was actually fun to be around, I thought of him as a friend now, that's all.

"Sure, keep thinking that, my dear sister." He patted my back as he walked off to talk with Steve.


	14. sokovia (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fight in sokovia feels too long to put into one chapter so the next chapter will be the rest of it

"Sure, keep thinking that, my dear sister." He patted my back as he walked off to talk with Steve.

"What the hell does that- I hate you." I started yelling after him, but he just ignored me. Wanda soon came and sat next to me, with Pietro protesting in the background.

"What happened during the grocery trip?" She asked bluntly, causing Pietro to go silent.

"Just the normal stuff, getting a cart, putting your groceries in it, paying and w-" I joked as Wanda cut me off.

"You know that's not what I mean." She interrupted me and most likely realized how aggressive she sounded.

"Look, I'm not upset, I do love my brother dearly, but he flirts with girls all the time, and honestly, I think of you as one of my closest friends, and I don't want to see him do that to you." She admitted, which made my heart warm.

"Sorry, but nothing happened." I lied through my teeth, without a hint of hesitation.

"I can tell that you are lying." She pointed out, reminding me she was a telepath. She looked at her brother, who was already looking at her, obviously infuriated at her, then back at me.

"My brother has been acting strangely happy since you both got back, the entire time he's been talking about you. What happened?" She explained in an even lower voice, which caused me to smile at myself before I hesitated to tell her.

"Look- Pietro and I, nothing weird happened, it started raining and we danced, it was no big deal." I quickly explained, whispering as low as I could, trying to not make it obvious that I was telling her because that would most likely infuriate Pietro even more.

"Do you like my brother?" Wanda asked after hearing it.

"No, he's just a friend," I spoke the truth.

"Yeah, sure." Wanda laughed.

"Your brother is sweet and kind, but he's also...him," I explained in so many words, which caused us both to laugh a bit.

"Look, Pietro, he's just...he doesn't let himself be vulnerable around people, when our parents were alive, he used to be one of the kindest and most open people I knew, but after they passed, he put up walls, he felt like he couldn't be vulnerable to anyone, or else he'd lose them," Wanda defended her brother, "Look, your relationship with him is not my business, but just be careful with him." She looked at me, which made me smile.

"You don't have to worry about me Wanda, just the killer robot we are about to fight." I smiled at her as she stood up and walked back over to her brother, who was staring at her and I's entire conversation.

***

I was playing around with a small ball of water as Clint lowered the jet.

"Buckle in kids, we're making a landing." He instructed us as we flew past the HYDRA facility where this all started, everyone was to go do their individual jobs; Wanda was to put the need for evacuation in their minds, Pietro was supposed to work with Wanda and make sure everyone left, Thor and Bruce were to go get Nat and find out what Ultron has been building, Clint found a high place to be hidden to shoot his arrows, and Tony was to go to wherever Ultron was waiting and stall him so civilians had as much time to evacuate as possible. 

Cap and I were leading people out of the city when tin soldiers came crawling out of the literal ground and flew up, causing more chaos. Immediately, they started attacking us, as they were instructed to by Ultron. Two landed next to Cap as he hit one down with his shield, and I motioned for him to put his shield face up laying down, as I jumped onto hit, landing myself on one of the robots, using my blade to cut its head off. Almost immediately after, two more came for Cap, but he motioned for me to go help more citizens evacuate.

"I'll be fine here! Just make sure they don't get to the civilians!" He yelled to me as he ripped the arm off of one of the robots, I gave a small nod, not saying anything as I spotted three robots cornering a mother and who I assumed were her two children. I teleported in front of them and crushed two of the robots with a rock, which came from right over my head and froze the other robot's circuits. 

"Get away from the city, now!" I ushered them up and directed them in the direction out of the city, looking back to see if anyone else was being cornered. The mother grabbed her children's hands and ran off as fast as she could, looking terrified. Just then, a similar blue rush gave a small breeze as he tore apart five robots at once and landed next to me. 

"Impressive, no?" He asked me in a cocky tone.

"That was only five robots Maximoff, we have to defeat a whole army," I replied, smirking as the ground under us started shaking and tearing apart. 

"Tony, what's happening?" I asked in a panicked voice as Pietro and I held onto each other to keep our balance. 

"Sokovia's going for a ride, in the air." He answered in a defeated tone, what were we supposed to do now? There was no way for civilians to get away from the city. I went to the edge to find a man holding onto a little girl's hand as it was slipping, and she started falling, I teleported next to her in the air, wrapped myself around her, and teleported us back to the edge on the ground, receiving many thank yous from the man for saving his daughter.

"Do you see the beauty of it?" Ultron asked in a projecting voice as he was in the sky, sending the message through all of his robots, making sure everyone could hear it.

"All I see is destruction," I muttered under my breath as the little girl I saved latched onto her father, looking horrified.

"The inevitability of it all. You rise...Only to fall. You, Avengers, you are my meteor. My swift and terrible sword and the Earth will crack with the weight of your failure. Purge me from your computers, turn my own flesh against me, it means nothing. When the dust settles, the only thing living in this world will be metal." He spoke as I held a large piece of rock, presumably from a street up, letting all of the people on it get off of it, then letting it fall to the ground, which was getting farther and farther from us. 

"Emrys, I need you to hold an apartment building up, it's the tallest building that hasn't been destroyed, you're pretty close to it," Tony instructed me as I scanned the buildings around me, seeing his bright red and gold suit fly into it. I barely held the large building up as Tony flew a family out of it in a tub, and flew back in. He brought out about three more families, bringing them to the ground as he told me it was clear. I breathed heavily, exhausted, as I used an icicle to jam the wires of one of the robots. 

"Cap, you got incoming," Tony warned him.

"Incoming already came in."

"Stark, you worry about bringing the city back down safely. The rest of us have one job, tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt 'em back. You get killed, walk it off." I listened to Steve as I took down three soldiers by creating a tornado, decimating them, destroying the tornado almost as quickly as I made it, not wanting it to get out of control. I was running down a street filled with civilians trying to run as Banner landed in front of a lady and her son, crushing a robot. The woman, obviously scared of Hulk, screamed out of fear as I ran to them and reassured them that Banner wouldn't hurt them, covering them with my body and ushering them out of the line of destruction. I ran down another street filled with robots as I saw Clint and Wanda jump through a window to get away from the blowup of one of them. I destroyed a few of them, maybe two or three before I got shot in the shoulder, thankfully the bullet didn't get lodged in it, but still created a deep wound. I jumped into the same window that Clint and Wanda jumped in, and found Clint giving Wanda a pep talk of some sort. 

"-It's your fault, it's everyone's fault. Who cares?" That was the first thing I heard as I jumped through. I grabbed the wound with my hand, inhaling sharply before starting to heal it, which hurt like hell. 

"Are you up for this? Are you? Look, I just need to know, because the city is flying. Okay? Look, the city is flying, we're fighting an army of robots, and I have a bow and arrow. None of this makes sense." He told her as a blast came through the wall. 

"You okay Emrys?" He asked while he shot the arrow through the hole in the wall.

"I will be, Wanda, what happened, why aren't you fighting?" I asked in one breath.

"I'm working on it," Clint told me as I teleported out of the small shed and back out onto the field. I went to the bridge and the first thing I saw was Thor landing a car back onto the bridge, walking with Cap.

"What, were you napping?" He asked as they noticed me.

"Emrys." Steve let out a breath of relief as I started walking with them, throwing one of my blades into a robot's head, then summoning it back to me.

"How the hell are we supposed to get these people to safety?" I asked, out of breath, as we spread out to take out the multiple robots trying to kill us.

"No idea," Cap told me as he threw his shield into one of the robots, then running and rolling to Thor's side, using his foot to kick it up as Thor hit it with his hammer, causing it to go through multiple robots.

"How comforting," I replied as one of my blades came back to my hand, the other one moments later. Not even a minute after Thor took out multiple robots by exploding a truck, Ultron flew in and dragged him away.

"Thor, You're bothering me." I was about to go after him when a robot jumped onto my back, trying to choke me as I flipped him over and pressurized the air around it, and blew it up. 

"We're all clear here," Clint told Cap and me while he threw his shield in my direction and I redirected it towards multiple robots. 

"We are not clear, we are very not clear!" he yelled as I threw his shield back to him and he used it to pin a robot to a car and kicked it farther into the robot, causing it to fall apart.

"Alright, coming to you now." He told us before going silent. Pietro rushing past us moments later, carrying Wanda. I saw them in the distance, many robots flying towards them, and teleported next to them.

"Nice to know you've decided to fight instead of cowarding in a shed," I told Wanda as I stood next to her, crushing a robot with a rock, almost hitting Pietro.

"What the hell?" He asked as I shrugged, smiling. 

"What do you got, Stark?" Steve asked through the comms.

"Nothing great, maybe a way to blow up the city. That'll keep it from impacting the surface if you guys can get clear." Tony said in a low, defeated tone as we cleared the area, walking back to make sure the civilians were clear.

"I asked for a solution, not an escape plan." He said in a frustrated tone. 

"Impact radius is getting bigger every second, we have to make a choice." 

"There's nothing for us to do, these people can't go anywhere when we're in the sky," I said as I walked up next to Nat and Steve.

"Yeah, Cap, these people are going nowhere. If Stark finds a way to blow this rock-" Nat started before Steve cut her off.

"Not till everyone's safe." He interrupted.

"Everyone up here versus everyone down there? There's no math there." 

"I'm not leaving this rock with one civilian on it." He spoke quickly.

"I didn't say we should leave." I heard her say.

"I'm up for a sacrificial death if it means the people are safe," I added.

"There are worse ways to go." She agreed, nodding her head. 

"Where else am I going to get a view like this?" She asked as we looked out to the sky.


	15. sokovia (part 2)

"Glad you like the view, Romanoff." I heard an annoyingly familiar voice intercept our comms, realization swept over our faces as the helicarrier started ascending.

"It's about to get better." He finished as helicarrier revealed itself, it seems Fury had a few bit more tricks up his sleeve than he said. We watched in awe as our faces lit up with the hope that we could save everyone and Pietro ran up in front of us, also taking in the sight.

"Nice, right? Pulled her out of a couple of mothballs with a couple of old friends. She's dusty, but she'll do." He showed off, he always had a habit of showing up with dramatic timing. 

"Fury, you son of a bitch." Steve commented, not minding his language.

"Ooh! You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Fury made fun. 

"What the hell took you so long?" I asked sarcastically as four 'lifeboats' came flying out.

"This is SHIELD?" Pietro asked, not taking his eyes off the helicarrier. 

"This is what SHIELD is supposed to be," Steve answered, causing us to finally take our eyes off the magnificent beauty, only a moment later looking back at it.

"This is not so bad." He admitted, which caused me to smirk. 

"Let's load 'em up." We all started running off to usher civilians in the direction of the boats coming towards us. The four boats all stationed themselves in different locations, but all near each other. We split off, all heading in different directions, I found a storefront full of people looking out of the windows, a glimmer of hope in their eyes. I ran in, the store bell ringing as normal, as all their eyes changed their view to look at me.

"Yeah, hi, we're gonna get you guys to safety, follow me, and stay close, and no matter what, don't break off from the group," I instructed them, not sure how to greet myself. I held the door open as they all started clamoring out, following me as Sokovian authorities also started directing them and made sure that a young, confused child didn't run off scared.

"These all of them?" Someone with a SHIELD vest and machine gun in hand asked me as the people all started crowding the boat.

"Found them in an abandoned storefront, I'll probably come in with one or two more groups," I informed her as I ran off, leading another group as Tony spoke through the comms again.

"Thor, I got a plan." 

"We're out of time, they're coming for the core," Thor told Tony. 

"Rhodey, get the rest of the people aboard that carrier, Avengers, time to work for a living," Tony told us as I teleported to the church, landing next to Thor.

"And here I was, getting ready for a full spa treatment," I commented, kicking a robot down as Tony and Vision started fighting with us, Pietro, Cap, Clint, and Wanda joining moments later, it seemed everyone was relatively close to the core, Nat being the exception.

"Romanoff, you and Banner better not be playing hide the zucchini," Tony commented on their multiple flirty moments throughout the past few days.

Relax, shell head. Not all of us can fly." She commented, showing up with a truck a few seconds later, walking up to Tony.

"What's the drill?"

"This is the drill. If Ultron gets a hand on the core, we lose." Tony and Nat exchanged remarks as Banner landed on the ground, crushing a robot during the landing, and Ultron flying in front of us as we all surrounded the core.

"Is that the best you can do?" Thor yelled as Ultron revealed more robots, more than I could've imagined, whether they were flying in, or running on the ground, they all gather behind him.

"You had to ask."

"Yeah, there was no need for that, Thor." Cap and I told him.

"This is the best I can do." He said, referring to his army of robots crowded behind him.

"This is exactly what I wanted, all of you, against all of me."

"Am I supposed to be flattered?" I whispered to Thor, who just hesitantly shook his head and shrugged a bit.

"How can you possibly hope to stop me?"

"Well, like the old man said, together," Tony replied, followed by a roar from Banner. This incited the robots to start attacking us, as they started running and flying at us from all directions. I gripped my blades as I stabbed the first robot to come up to me, and kicked it down, summoning the blade back to my hand. I threw them both to two individual robots who were flying at me as I crushed a third and fourth one with a rock. Coming from up above, a robot flew down and almost was able to touch the core as I turned and created a sheet of ice, slicing it in half. Vision looked up and noticed many of the robots had taken to that strategy and took it upon himself to defend that spot. I looked at our surroundings, and aside from looking at everybody destroying hundreds of robots, I spotted a fallen pillar and started running to it, with an idea in mind. I jumped onto and over robots, killing them on the way, as everyone noticed my running.

"Where the hell are you going kid?"

"Where are you going Emrys?"

"What is she doing?" I heard questions come from Tony, Thor, and Pietro as I yelled back at them.

"I have an idea." I jumped on top of a robot and used one of my blades to stab its head, causing it to collapse as I continued running.

"What is she-" 

"When Emrys has a plan, she has a plan, she knows what she's doing." I heard Cap and Pietro exchange before the sounds of clashing metal becoming all I could hear. I climbed on top of the pillar and balanced myself, whispering to everyone through comms with uneasiness in my voice.

"Warning, try not to get sucked up," I spoke before I created a tornado immediately after, cutting off any questions from the team. Air was the most uncontrollable element, often when I conjured things such as tornadoes or gusts of wind, it seemed to take control of it from there and decided where it wanted to go, but I was able to keep it from going in the direction of the team as they all looked for a moment before going back to fighting the robots. Before I could let it get too out of control, I slowly calmed it down and stopped it, teleporting back to my same spot from before, taking out about seven to twelve robots, I couldn't tell, to be honest, they all got lost in the dust that came up with the wind gusts.

"Has she always been able to do that?" Pietro asked as he stopped his super-speed for a moment.

"At times, yes," Cap asked before throwing his shield, slicing a robot in half as Pietro became a blur again and we all continued fighting. It was strange really, everyone seemed to know how to work together without getting into anybody else's way. 

A few minutes later, Ultron flew in, seemingly frustrated, and started a fight with Vision, who shot an energy ray at him with the Mind Stone. Thor seemed to catch on and started to blast him with lightning, along with Tony, who started blasting Ultron with his power rays. He couldn't overpower all three of them and started struggling to stand up.

"Emrys, finish this off please," Tony asked as I walked out and blasted him with fire, finally knocking him down.

"I was thinking crushing him with a rock but fire works too." Tony shrugged as Ultron stood up.

"You know- with the benefit of hindsight-" He started before Banner cut him off by punching him into the air, which caused the few remaining robots to attempt to run away.

"They'll try to leave the city." 

"We can't let them, not even one. Rhodey." 

"I'm on it." Thor, Tony, and Rhodey all exchanged as Rhodey flew up to them and started blasting them, Vision joining moments later, destroying the rest of them.

"We gotta move out, even I can tell the air is getting thin. You guys get to the boats, I'll sweep for stragglers. Be right behind you." Steve instructed all of us.

"What about the core?"

"I'll protect it. It's my job." Wanda looked at Clint, who gave a small nod.

"I'll stay with her," I spoke up as Wanda looked at me and smiled. Everyone split up as Pietro came running through, stopping his speed.

"Get the people on the boats." Wanda tried to get him away to help, but his stubbornness for his sister's safety went past that.

"I'm not going to leave you here." 

"I can handle this," Wand told him as she destroyed a robot, to which Pietro gave a small nod of agreement.

"Emrys is here too, I'm not alone. Come back for me when everyone else is off, not before." She instructed him, rising a grunt of annoyance from Pietro as I listened to their exchange and sent an icicle through a robot.

"You understand?" She tried to threaten him, and truly acted like his sibling as he started walking out.

"You know, I'm twelve minutes older than you." He turned to her.

"Go." She laughed a little as Pietro sped out. There were an underwhelming amount of robots left, though we couldn't relax, it wasn't terribly hard.

"Thor, need you at the church," Tony told him through comms.

"You know, this works...Maybe we don't walk away." He said, which caused me to light up inside. 

"Maybe not." Thor agreed.

"See, I knew you loved the team." I teased him. Wanda and I continued fighting as she stood frozen in her tracks, her face becoming pale and blank.

"Wanda?" I asked her as she stayed silent.

"Wanda, what happened?" I asked a second time as she started breaking down and collapsed to her knees, red exploding around us, destroying all of the robots that surrounded us. 

"Wanda." I ran to her side, cupping her cheeks to make her look at me, she looked at me and told me everything with her expression.

"No, no." I denied it, my face going pale as she started pleading for me to save him.

"Please, you can heal people, I'm begging you, save him." She begged me in a whisper, her voice shaky and her face stained in tears, it was almost as if she was ashamed to ask.

"I- I can- I can't." I managed to stammer out, with a shaky voice and my eyes darting everywhere. 

"Emrys," Cap spoke to me through comms, seeming to have heard our conversation.

"You have to try." He consoled me, I swallowed hard and breathed hard, teleporting myself next to him, with Cap and Clint next to him.

"Steve, you know I can't bring people back from death." I looked at Pietro's body, covered in gunshot holes and blood, his face emotionless and his body pale, I hesitantly put my hand over his heart and felt a murmur of a heartbeat.

"But he hasn't met death yet." I jerked up, my voice becoming full of hope, I leaned over him, unsure of where to start, I started cussing repeatedly under my breath, knowing he was going to die in a matter of minutes and his life was in my hands, I started to heal his gunshot wounds, knowing if I tried anything else while they were still there, it wouldn't have any effect, it seemed as though everything was at a standstill for the few minutes I healed his wounds, though it felt like an eternity, it was a strange experience, really, with my healing abilities came with the curse of having to feel every shred of pain the other person went through, but Pietro...I felt nothing.

"Okay, we have to get on a boat if I'm going to save him," I told Cap and Clint as I stood up and Cap picked up Pietro's body, Clint picking up the little boy Pietro had sacrificed himself for.

Once his body was laid out on the cold metal of the lifeboat, my hands hovered over his chest as I slowly sent oxygen through his veins, trying to get his blood cells to move again. I felt the blood starting to move again as I switched to fire, trying to raise his temperature to a normal level of body heat. I cupped his cheeks, and heated my hands, trying not to set them on fire, as I paid attention to nothing else, my focus solely on bringing Pietro back from the edge of death. Once I saw a little bit of his color come back, I went back to pumping oxygen through his lungs. I was less cautious of this now, knowing what to do as I suddenly felt something shake the boats.

"No, no, Wanda's still there!" I started yelling as I watched the floating city start to fall.

"Hey, Vision is going to get Wanda." Cap redirected my eyesight to him.

"I can't just-" He cut me off.

"Wanda lost her brother, and we have a chance to bring him back." He reminded me, to which I gave a small nod in reply, going back to Pietro.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," I muttered under my breath, realizing what the hell I was doing, bringing a person back from death. This was the impossible, no matter what planet you were from if you lost someone, that was that. You couldn't change it, but I was. I started doing the same as before, pumping air through his lungs as Wanda was put down next to me as she saw Pietro's body, and put her hand over her mouth, seeming to relive it all over again, I could hear the city falling apart under me, but I didn't allow myself to become distracted a second time. I moved my hands to Pietro's temples and started bringing oxygen back to his brain. After about ten minutes, we were moved to the medical bay in the helicarrier, and I seemed to have an "audience" at that point. Thor, Steve, Clint, Tony, Vision, and Wanda, were watching from outside of the room, Nat was somewhere trying to contact Banner, but he was in stealth mode. At this point, Pietro was hooked up to multiple wires, their uses I didn't understand, and his heart rate was being monitored, which was at a fatally low rate, I had tried everything I could, I raised his body temperature, and his oxygen levels, which were the only reason he survived this long, or at least that's what a Midgardian medical professional told me. I had lost almost all hope as I walked out of the room and dragged Thor in with me.

"Sister, what are you doing? I cannot help this boy." 

"Yes you can, I need you to...electrocute him." 

"Whatever will that do?"

"Do it, near his chest, but don't overdo it as you did with Vision-" I was cut off by Thor summoning his thunder and electrocuting Pietro's body, causing it to twitch and shake, causing his heart rate to spike.

"Thor, you overdid it," I told him as I watched the doctor who was overseeing this entire thing give him a sedative of some sort, which caused his heart rate to become steady and normal, causing him to simply be unconscious. I let out a sigh of relief as I didn't realize we had saved him, at that point, I had lost all hope but kept going for the small percent chance that he could survive. 

"Sister, I believe you saved the boy." Thor pointed out, which caused me to go wide-eyed and start letting myself relax and realize I had just saved Pietro's life.

"I believe he will be out for the better part of a day, and he will need to be on bed rest for a week and get tested, to make sure everything is normal. He had a near-death experience and was saved by otherworldly magic, so we aren't sure if it will affect him or his abilities at all, but you saved his life." The doctor told me with a smile on her face. I ran out of the room and found Wanda sitting right outside of it, looking at the floor with a terrified expression on her face, she jerked her head at me as I smiled. Understanding the message, she jumped up and hugged me.

"Thank you." Her muffled voice told me with a shaky voice as I could hear her sniffling and trying not to cry, though she already was.


	16. the new avengers facility

"I am telling you, I am perfectly okay, I do not need your tests!" I heard Pietro groan to Cho as I walked into the room. It's been around two weeks since the battle with Ultron, and Pietro was already back to his obnoxious self, constantly asking for more snacks, and was sick of the tests.

"Emrys! Please tell the doctor I do not need more tests." He pleaded as my presence became known.

"He needs more tests." I smiled at Cho as I sat on the end of Pietro's hospital bed and took a sip of the coffee I brought for myself, within the second I held it up, Pietro snatched it out of my hands.

"I swear you are a child in the body of a seventeen-year-old." I grabbed the cup of coffee back from him.

"Well, looks to me, that you are in perfect health! You will not be able to start your full training for a few days, most likely about a week, but thanks to Emrys, your recovery took much less time than it would normally." She smiled as she took her clipboard and walked out of the room, letting Pietro go. 

"Have I thanked you yet today?" Pietro asked me from behind my shoulder as he followed me out of the room.

"Pietro, we've been over this-"

"I will not just get over it'!" He interrupted me, knowing what I was going to say, we had repeated different versions of this argument almost every day, it was like I was stuck in a time loop.

"Pietro, I did for you what I would've done for anyone else." We bantered as we walked down the hall.

"Yes, but you still saved my life." He sped in front of me, stopping my footsteps right in front of me as I pushed him aside and continued walking, and motioned for Pietro to follow. We swerved around multiple agents and one Maria Hill as we exchanged hi's and moved on.

"Pietro, go meet with your sister, I'm going to say goodbye to Thor." I pointed in the direction he had to go and took a deep breath, trying to prepare myself to say goodbye to my brother. I met up with Tony, Steve, and Thor as we started walking down the glass hall, the sun shining down on us.

"The rules have changed." Steve sparked up a conversation, breaking the silence that filled the room beforehand.

"We're dealing with something new." Tony agreed.

"Oh, the Vision is artificial intelligence,"

"A machine."

"So, it doesn't count?"

"No, it's not like a person lifting the hammer."

"Or wielding the blades, different rules for us." Steve gestured to him and Tony as Thor and I were in the middle, listening to their ridiculous theories.

"Nice guy, artificial."

"Thank you." They agreed as Thor and I exchanged looks, knowing they would never change their position on this.

"He can wield the hammer, he can keep the Mind Stone."

"I feel terribly insulted that you didn't mention my blades." I jumped in the conversation as Thor scoffed.

"I'm just saying that he can wield both, there's no need to leave out my blades." 

"Yes yes, either way, it's safe with the Vision." Thor reluctantly agreed to my argument.

"And these days, safe is in short supply." Thor finished, causing silence to fill the room for a few moments.

"But if you put the hammer in an elevator..."

"It would still go up."

"Elevator's not worthy."

"I'm going to miss these little talks of ours." Thor put a hand on Tony's shoulder and we exchanged looks.

"Not if you don't leave."

"Yes Thor, please consider staying."

"I have no choice. The Mind Stone is the fourth of the infinity stones to show up in the last few years. It's not a coincidence. Someone has been playing an intricate game and has made pawns of us, and once all of these pieces are in position..." Thor explained as we walked out onto the open field in front of us at the front of the facility.

"Triple Yahtzee." Tony simplified terms. 

"You think you can find out what's coming?"

"I do. Besides this one, there's nothing that can't be explained." Thor lightly hit Tony's chest and walked a few feet in front of us.

"Tell Heimdall I say hello." I squinted my eyes a bit, the sun limiting my eyesight a bit as Thor gave a small nod, and lifted his hammer, letting the Bifrost take him home, leaving the mark on the grass as we looked down on it.

"That man has no regard for lawn maintenance." Tony looked at Steve and me as we turned around to walk him to his car.

"I'm gonna miss him though, and you're going to miss me, there's going to be a lot of manful tears." Tony started talking.

"I'm going to leave you guys to your manly tearjerking goodbye, keep in touch, Tony." I smiled at him as I left them to say their goodbyes and went back inside to meet with Nat as Tony yelled to me.

"There is no part of me that will miss you kid!" He insulted me.

"I love you too, Tony!" I turned to look at him with my hand over my heart as I turned back around and walked back down the hall we came from to receive a tablet from Maria, keeping it in my hands under my arm as I walked into the room Nat was in as she was silently staring at the wall, deep in thought. Steve joined shortly after, interrupting her.

"You wanna keep staring at that wall, or do you wanna go to work?" He asked, causing Nat to turn to him as he looked at me, causing me to speed my pace up a bit to meet with them, opening the tablet and pulling up the recruit's health reports and overviews of their physical strengths and weaknesses.

"I mean it's a pretty interesting wall."

"I thought you and Tony were still gazing into each other's eyes. How do we look?" She started walking with us.

"Well, we're not the '27 Yankees." He answered as I handed her a tablet with the list of recruits and she skimmed over it.

"We got some hitters." She handed the tablet back to me.

"They're good, they're not a team. Has Pietro been cleared yet?" Steve asked me.

"He can't go 100% for a few days, but I'll beat his ass for that later." 

"Let's beat 'em into shape." We exchanged looks with each other as we walked into the front room of the facility, multiple Quinjets set there as everyone walked in. Sam, who Steve and Nat told me had a set of wings of some sort, landed with a set of mechanic wings, Rhodey, landing in his suit, Vision, already landed, turned around from looking at the large room to us, Wanda landing with her telekinesis, Pietro stopping his superspeed, looking at Steve with everyone else.

"Avengers...assemble." Steve looked at them as we began their training.


	17. question

*one week later from the last chapter*

"Pietro, Pietro!" I shook Pietro awake as he jolted up as I was able to feel his sudden fear, keeping habit from when we were kept at the HYDRA facility, we were forced to wake at early hours, and practice our abilities, and Pietro and I quickly learned that we couldn't let our guard down, and must always be alert, leaving us no room to relax.

"Pietro, we are not with HYDRA anymore, you are able to relax." I reminded him as he let out a deep sigh, relaxing his senses as I could feel him calm himself. I was sitting on the foot of his bed as he did this when someone knocked on his bedroom door.

"Oh- Hey Wanda, I didn't know you'd be in here, just wanted to let you guys know that we're taking a break from training today, Steve has some...personal business to attend to." Emrys opened the door just enough for her to be able to reveal herself.  
"The old man has a date for the first time in 80 years, but he'd murder me if I let anyone know." Emrys thought to herself as I read her, and could simultaneously feel Pietro's train of thought immediately go to her as she started talking.

"So just uh, explore the compound or finish decorating your rooms, whatever, it's a free day, just let me know if you need anything." She smiled as she closed the door and left the room and Pietro immediately tried going back to bed.

"Pietro!" I grabbed his forearm as I dragged him back up.

"Wanda!" Pietro mimicked me as he tried burying his head into a pillow once again. I repeated the action of grabbing his arm to drag him back up, and he was groaning out of frustration.

"You know what's curious?"

"What's oh-so curious?" Pietro mocked me, causing me to hit him on the shoulder.

"Every time you start talking to Emrys, your thoughts immediately circle around her," I informed him as he gave me an inquisitive look.

"Yes, because I am talking to her, no?"

"While that is true, because of your abilities, you can process things much faster than the average human, and lots of time when you talk to most people your train of thought continues, unaffected by the person you are talking with, but with Emrys, you are completely focused on what she is saying and almost all of your thoughts surround her," I explained to him.

"I only respect her for her heroic act of saving me, so I pay her more attention than I do others."

"Pietro, do you have romantic feelings for Emrys?" I asked bluntly, causing him to clear his throat and shift in his seat.

"That is ridiculous, I have barely known Emrys!" Pietro became flustered, seeming to be surprised at this accusation.

"She saved your life, you may have gained admiration for her through that, and your feelings have only become stronger since." I guessed.

"You are completely wrong."

"Am I, Pietro?" I smirked cockily as I stood up and made my way to the door out of his bedroom. I walked out into the hallway, looking to my left and my right, unsure of what direction to go in, we had mainly done training, so I only know how to get from my bedroom to the training room, and hadn't explored the rest of the compound.

Pietro pov:

I could not like her, could I? Yes, I enjoyed her company and was extremely grateful for how she saved my life, but I could not like her. I was doing laps all around the compound, taking random lefts and rights, not knowing where I was going as I passed Natasha, and stopped my speed.

"Natasha!" I yelled out after her as she turned around and gave me a curious look.

"What's up speedy?" She asked as she took a few steps towards me, crossing her arms.

"Could I ask you something?" I hesitantly asked, Natasha was the only other girl I actually knew besides Emrys, and I really couldn't talk to her about this, and I was not going to talk about it with Wanda, I loved her, but she would become far too invested.

"Course, and you can just call me Nat." She smiled as we sat down on a nearby sofa.

"How do I know if I...am interested in a girl?"

"Oh, so you're interested in someone?" She teased me.

"No! I am not..."

"Is it Emrys?" She ignored my denial.

"No, it isn't! Even if it was, I have only known her for a month, I wouldn't be able to think that of her."

"A month is more than enough time to catch feelings for someone." She turned to me and put her arm on the back pillows and used her hand to support her head.

"I do not have feelings for Emrys!" I almost yelled out of frustration.

"And what exactly is this topic of conversation that involves me?" She walked into the room, thankfully not hearing the whole sentence.

"I-" I started before Nat cut me off.

"Pietro was just curious about Asgard and since it's your home, it involved you." She lied without a hint of unease or hesitation in her voice, seeing as she was a trained assassin, she was a good liar.

"Uh-huh, why didn't he just come to me then?"

"I assumed you were training and didn't want to bother you." I continued the lie.

"Sure, that's definitely the truth." She squinted her eyes and shot a glaring look at us both before crossing her arms and walking out.

"Thank you, Nat." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Anytime, so I suppose this means you do like Emrys?" She asked as she made sure Emrys was really gone.

"I...suppose I do, please do not tell Wanda." I finally admitted to myself, I didn't really know why I was interested in Emrys, I haven't even known her all that long, though I suppose you can't control your feelings towards someone, no matter how soon it feels it is.


	18. bonding n' guns

"Hey, Wanda." I smiled as I walked up to Wanda, who seemed to be curiously wondering the compound.

"Emrys!" She turned in surprise as her face formed a sweet smile.

"I was thinking we could spend some time together today, you know, with no training involved?" I asked as her face lit up.

"I'd love to spend the day with you! We can have a girl's day like they do in sitcoms!" She started rambling as she walked towards me.

"We can go to the mall, buy lots of clothing and jewelry and we can get makeovers!" She continued rambling as I tried getting a word in, but she was far too quick for me to catch up.

"I always wanted to have a girlfriend when I was younger, talk about boys with her, and spend loads of time together!" She continued rambling as I processed everything she was taking in, my eyes wide as I was shaking my head a bit, listening to her.

"Yes, yes, we can do all of that together!" I finally chimed in as she started slowing down, calming herself. I had come to realize that Wanda had really only had Pietro growing up, and this is their first real chance to grow and branch out with the outside world.

We had both went our separate directions to get back to our rooms to change. As I walked down one of the halls, I heard Pietro yell out my name from one of the lounges Tony insisted on putting in.

"And what exactly is this topic of conversation that involves me?" I walked into the room, finding Nat and Pietro sitting next to each other, obviously deep in conversation.

"I-" Pietro tried to talk as Nat cut him off.

"Pietro was just curious about Asgard and since it's your home, it involved you." She explained, most likely lying.

"Uh-huh, why didn't he just come to me then?" I arched one of my eyebrows.

"I assumed you were training and didn't want to bother you," Pietro answered, obviously more than a bit flustered.

"Sure, that's definitely the truth." I squinted my eyes at them both, not believing a word of what either of them said as I crossed my arms and walked out, going back to my room as I originally planned. I changed into a pair of black denim baggy jeans, a black lace bra with a long-sleeved black mesh crop top with a pattern of stars, crescent moons, and suns, and put on a pair of chunky platform combat boots. I walked back down the hall I came from, passing Pietro as I walked by.

"Hey Pietro," I smiled as I didn't slow my walk to find Wanda.

"Oh- Yeah- Hmm, hi," He stammered out, finally being able to get out a greeting.

"Hey, do you know where Wanda is?" I stopped and turned around, taking a few steps towards him.

"No, why?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"We're going out together today, having a 'girls day', as midgardians call it? Whatever that is, it includes makeovers, clothing, and talking about boys?" I almost asked, not understanding the name of 'girls day', there was nothing similar to that on Asgard.

"Oh yes, Wanda has always wanted to have a girl's day, but she never had a girl best friend to have it with. I could help you look for her if you'd like."

"No, that's alright, she's most likely still getting ready." I breathed out as I sat myself down on the same black leather sofa I found Nat and Pietro talking on as Pietro sat next to me.

"So, tell me about Asgard," Pietro asked as he walked over.

"What would you like to know?" I arched one of my eyebrows as my eyes kept contact with his as he sat down next to me.

"What was it like growing up?"

"Thor and Loki often fought about idiotic things, once when we were eight years old, Loki shapeshifted into a snake- Thor loves snakes, so he picked it up to admire it, then Loki turned back into himself and stabbed him." I reminisced my childhood as I remember often fighting with Thor and Loki, either telling them the thing they were fighting was idiotic, or I was the one fighting them.

"Is that...a normal sibling experience on Asgard?"

"Not really, Thor and Loki were very destructive as brothers, but Asgard is a beautiful kingdom nonetheless." I smiled a bit as Wanda walked into the room.

"Hey, Wanda! You ready?" I looked over the redhead standing in the doorway.

"Ready." She smiled at me, then looked at her brother and raised her eyebrows. I teleported next to her and we started walking out together.

"What were you and my brother talking about?" She asked as we became a far enough distance away from where we left that Pietro couldn't hear us.

"He was just curious about Asgard." I shrugged, not thinking much of it.

"Alright..." She trailed off, leaving us in a comfortable silence as we continued walking.

***  
"Alright, we're at the mall, where do we go?" I asked as Wanda looked at the large building in front of her, seeming to be in absolute awe. She grabbed my hand as she started dragging my left and right, as I soon quickened my pace so I could keep up with her. We ended up in a Sephora, testing multiple makeup products and getting samples. We left the store with about a bag full of products, then moving to a clothing store. After another forty-five minutes of trying on clothes and either buying them or putting them back, we decided to go to a small cafe for a small lunch.

"So," I started as we sat down at our table, having already placed our order.

"So?" Wanda asked, wanting me to continue.

"Any guys on the horizon?" I asked, placing two bags by my side, one containing the makeup products I bought, and one containing the clothing.

"Not particularly." She smiled as she rested her arms on the table.

"You and Vision seem to be getting close," I smirked as I raised my eyebrows.

"That's nothing." She blushed a bit as she tried hiding it, but failing.

"If you say so..." I trailed off in a high-pitched, sing-songy voice.

"Fine, if Vision and I have a so-called 'romance', then so do you and Pietro." She arched her eyebrow as I took a deep sigh and raised my eyebrows at her.

"Didn't we talk about this weeks ago? Your brother is nice and all, but not my type." I explained without a hint of hesitation in my voice. I thought of him as a friend, that's all.

"He's going to be disappointed to hear that." She giggled a bit.

"Wanda, you are not going to set up Pietro and me," I spoke with a hint of seriousness in my tone, but mostly sarcasm.

"You do not know I was thinking that." She defended herself as she starts smiling.

"Yes, you do! During training, you always make up an excuse to try and force Steve to pair Pietro and me together."

"I just enjoy watching my brother getting pummeled by rocks." She most likely lied as she tried to hide a smirk.

"Mmhmm, and you couldn't beat the hell out of him yourself?" I asked as a guy brought over our drinks and snacks.

"Here you go, two iced coffees and two cake pop." He placed our drinks in front of us as I took a small sip of my drink while Wanda replied to my comment.

"It's more fun to be a spectator." She replied before she grabbed her drink and grabbed the top of it, taking a quick drink as we continued the conversation. Within a few minutes, I noticed a man's gaze linger at us, with an almost unnoticeable small circular tattoo on his right wrist, an outline of a circle with two Z's overlapping each other, which I thought nothing of, of course. Then after looking around the café, I noticed three other people with the same tattoo on their right wrists. I didn't know who they were, but they most likely weren't here to play friendly.

"Wanda," I whispered as she noticed my smile, trying to act like I hadn't noticed anything.

"What is it?" She asked in a concerned tone as I continued my act.

"There are four people here with the same tattoo on their wrist, most likely some secret organization, we have to get out of here as quickly as possible without raising their suspicion." I continued smiling, taking a drink in the middle of my sentence, attempting to act natural. I examined the room, noticing multiple people sitting around the cafe, looking at us then back at each other, and each of them seemed to be wearing a small, out of place symbol to show that they were one team, most likely fixated on getting Wanda and Pietro, though Pietro was at home and safe.

"What do we do?" She asked in a panicked voice, obviously scared of the agents and not used to this.

"We walk out like everything is normal, and we take the back exit out, but it's of utmost importance that we don't draw attention to ourselves," I explained in a low tone while I counted the number of agents. I guessed about four with their body language, and there were most likely more undercover spaced out in the mall.

"Why can't you just teleport us out of here?" She asked with the same panicked tone as before.

"We can't draw attention to ourselves and we're in public," I explained calmly as we picked up our bags and linked arms, pretending we were oblivious.

"Emrys, what do they want from us?" She asked as we rode down the escalator.

"I don't know, most likely to kidnap us." I made an educated guess, stepping off the escalator to the first floor. I pulled out my phone, pretending to take a photo of us as I saw the same man in the café supposedly standing on his phone, leaning against the stair railing. I nudged Wanda a bit, signaling we needed to quicken our pace as she understood the signal. We continued walking, just a bit faster, as my eyes darted all around the room, becoming more and more paranoid, seeing the man with the Z tattoo walk ahead of us, most likely to try to make it seem like they weren't following us. At one point, they seemed to decide they no longer wanted to do this quietly and I could see the man with the tattoo start to pull a gun out of his jacket.

"Gun!" I yelled as loudly as I could so civilians could run if he tried hurting them as I teleported next to him, trying to take it from him as he seemed to know I was coming and used the hand the gun was in to knock me down.

"Emrys!" Wanda yelled as she stopped a bullet from hitting her. I got back up and grabbed the man's wrist, then forcing his arm behind his back, grabbing the gun from him as he collapsed when I let him go.

"Wanda, I've counted six agents in total, you take three and I'll take three," I told her as I almost immediately left her side once again, teleporting behind one of the agents, attempting to kick them down as they turned to me and grabbed ahold of my leg, pushing me down, it was almost as if they knew I was coming. I set fire to their clothing, causing them to fall backward out of surprise. Once I kicked them down, I doused them with water, putting the fire out as I saw Wanda float someone in the air, then dropping them to the floor, not high enough to kill them, but enough to knock them out. After that, we knocked down the other four within five minutes, but they didn't go out without a fight. By the time we finished, we both had bruises and cuts, breathing deep out of exhaustion.

We stood in front of the unconscious agents, the mall empty as all the people there had cleared out at the first gunshot. I pulled out my phone and called Maria, telling her we were ambushed and needed agents to come and take them into custody, she told us to wait there, saying they'd be there in about three minutes.

I walked over to Wanda and started healing her cuts, with her permission of course. She had a bleeding cut on her lip, and another two on her forehead. I was able to heal the wounds, but I couldn't get the blood off of her forehead. I had a black eye and a cut on my forearm, an attempt from one of the agents to stop me from using my powers, but it didn't work. The cut wasn't too deep, but it was very large. Once I was halfway finished with healing it, three agents had shown up to take the attackers into custody, allowing me to take one photo of their tattoos before they took the agents.


End file.
